Not Everyone Is Perfect
by xoRossxoRikerxo
Summary: Cammie Morgan is new and anything but perfect. Her background is a secret and she plans on keeping it that way. But when Zach Goode befriends her she feels like she can tell him anything and everything. But can she really trust him?
1. Chapter 1- Everything's New

Chapter 1- Everything's new.

_And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of.  
(Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly lyrics)_

I'm the new girl again. This is the fourth school I've been to this year alone. Since Dad went missing, Mum went strange, wouldn't stay in one place for too long. I'm used to it now. I don't make friends so I don't get attached when I have to leave. But this time might be different. Mum say's that we aren't moving anymore since she has a really good job that she love's in Roseville, so maybe this time I can make friends? Maybe I can trust? Maybe I can love? I don't know anymore. Maybe. Mum screaming up the stairs brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality.  
"Cammie will you get down these stairs now before i have to come and get you! You are going to be late since you have to go to the reception as well to get your timetable and map of the school so hurry up!" Mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Okay. Okay don't worry I'm coming." And with that I grab my bag, check myself in the mirror one more time and off I go.

When I step out of my black BMW I straighten my black skirt so it's not too short but short enough. It's mid-thigh with my blue Hollister tank top and white sandals. Simple but hot as well. I can feel eyes on me but I ignore it, telling myself I'm just paranoid. I make my way to the reception while getting some looks from some boys. I knew they would try to get into my pants but I'm not here for that. I'm here to learn and not end up like my mother. That's not something I want. Ever! I finally get to the reception and found a way to cheery lady at the desk that I have to go to.  
"Hi I'm the new girl Cameron Morgan." I say even though I know she knows who I am. We have met before.  
"Well hello Miss Morgan. I guess you are here for your timetable and map I presume?" She replies.  
"Yes please." I answer. I hope this isn't going to be hard.  
"Here you go. And I would start making your way to you locker as well. On your timetable is your locker combination and number. Once you have been to your locker make your way to your homeroom. That's on your timetable as well." The receptionist tells me.  
"Alright thanks." I say although I know where my locker and homeroom is. I've already had a mini tour for those two places and I have an excellent memory.

I make my way to my locker with my books in my hand ready to put them in my locker, I had got some when me and mum came a few weeks ago. Not any of my lesson books though I had to wait for them, when I walked into a tall muscular figure who was now bending down and picking up my reading book "The Hunger Games."  
"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Guess just first day and everything." I blurt out, hoping someone will stop me soon before I embarrass myself further but thankfully he does.  
"No problem I was kinda in the way I guess. Hey I haven't seen you around before you new?" He asks clearly not hearing what I said about first day.  
"Yeah I am, Cameron Morgan but call me Cammie." I tell him. Oh he's hot. WHAT! I did not just think that. Not on the first day. No!  
"Well Cammie Morgan, my names Zach Goode, nice to meet you." Zach answered. He seemed nice and sweet. But people are not always what they seem. What's that saying? 'Never judge a book by its cover.' Well that's what I'm doing. No one's nice to me ever. No one notices me and I like that but Zach makes me feel strange. He has me finding the right words because I don't want to seem stupid in front of him. How can one boy have this effect on Cammie Morgan? It just doesn't make sense.  
"Sorry but I have to leave. Gotta find my homeroom." I say rushing away before he could even process what I just said.

I run and run but not to homeroom but to the football field. I'm sure I won't be missed. I mean no one knows me and I need to think. Whenever times got bad I would run and not stop for hours until I became lost. But I couldn't skip schools here because mum loved it here. No idea why. It's strange but whatever it is I'm not going to ruin it at all because I can't keep my feelings in check.

What had Zach just done to me? No guy has ever made my throat go dry, or made me have to rethink what I was about to say before I said it. I just don't let people get close. So why did I want to let Zach get close? Why did I want to become his friend? Why did I not want to leave here like I have done before? Urrrrggggghhhhhh Boys are annoying! A voice I recognised at once brought me out of my thoughts.

"Thought you were going to homeroom?" The voice asked.

**A/N: Ok guys. Hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry if I am leaving you on a cliffy but dont worry chapter 2 will be up soon. Read and Review please. Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2- First Lesson

Chapter 2- First lesson.

_Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine  
I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)_

I wanna be your everything,  
I want to be the one you need  
So tell me where ya been all my life,  
Gonna make you mine tonight  
(Austin Mahone ft. Flo Rida- Say you're just a friend lyrics)

"I...I...I was... Guessing I got lost." I stutter. God what is this boy doing to me?  
"You're on the football field away from everyone and the school is at least 40 feet away." Zach tells me. Damn. Was all I could think of saying but I wasn't going to because then I would have to explain why I was at the football field and I did not want that conversation.  
"Oh... I guess so. Well I guess I should make my way back to the school then." I say walking past him. I hadn't noticed how close he was to me. Ok maybe I had but I tried to ignore it. Don't judge me.  
"I'll walk with you. Who you got for homeroom?" Zach asked walking close to me so our hands could touch but thankfully they didn't I don't know what I would do if they did.  
"Mr Solomon. You?" I ask hoping that he doesn't have him too.  
"Same and there is no one sat next to me so you will probably have to take that seat. Don't worry Solomon is awesome, never thought I would say that about a teacher but he is." Zach tells me. Great, just frigging great. How am I gonna do that? I am snatched out of my thoughts again by the sound of the bell. I hadn't noticed we had walked that far at all.  
"Come on I'll show you the way." Zach tells me grapping my arm and guiding me towards the classroom with a bright blue door with the words MR. SOLOMON painted on them. We walk through the door to find everyone staring at us even the teacher, who if I must say was hot, not Zach hot but hot enough. I had forgotten all about Zach's hand on my arm until everyone was staring at us so I looked down only to find that his hand had moved from the top of my arm down to my wrist and he was holding my little finger in his hand. His other hand was at the bottom of my back. What's that all about? Boys are weird and annoying!

"Sorry we are late sir. Little miss Cammie Morgan here got herself lost on her way here, and I saw her so I helped her here." Zach told the teacher.  
"Sorry sir." Was all I could say.  
"It's alright. That's very un-you Zach, you feeling ok? Since there is no other seat, Cammie, I'm afraid that you will have to sit next to Mr. Goode." Mr Solomon told me. And since Zach had already left me to go to his seat, all I could do was follow him like a lost puppy. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me. Zach sat at his seat and took out his notebook and started to doodle. What am I meant to do? Talk to him? Talk to the girl in front of me? Say nothing? Read my book? I just don't know.  
"Hi, I'm Rebecca Baxter but don't even think about calling me Rebecca. Call me Bex." The girl in front of me said.  
"Hi I'm Cammie." I reply.  
"Nice name." Bex tells me.  
"Thanks, so is yours." I tell her.  
"What lesson you got next Cammie?" She asks me.  
"Errrmmmm... I have Biology now." I tell her looking at my timetable.  
"Oh that's what Zach's got. I didn't take bio didn't like it and I wasn't very good either." Bex says. Ok so Zach's in my next lesson. Let's hope someone is sat next to him.  
"No ones sat next to me neither so you will have the pleasure of sitting next to me again." Zach tells me with a smirk. Ok his smirk is hot. What is with this guy?  
"Awesome. But what makes you think it's a pleasure to sit next to you? Surely it's a pleasure to sit next to the new girl? Won't everyone be jealous of you?" I ask teasing him but his smirk gets even bigger. By this time Bex has turned back to talk to the guy next to her and doesn't seem to hear me talking to Zach. Thank god.  
"Guess it would be. My friends will be mega jealous. So will every guy in the whole school since just about every one of them is looking at you like they wanna get in your pants. But you do know that people will assume I have gotten in your pants or am trying to, right?" He replied his smirk getting even bigger if that is even possible.  
"Hmmmm... Let them think what they want it will be funnier that way. Also are you being nice to me a way that you get into girls pants or are you just a nice guy." I can't believe I just said that.  
"Depends who you ask." Is all he answers before going back to doodling in his notebook.  
"What you drawing?" I ask after about 5 minutes of staring at him and not his notebook.  
"Nothing really, just what ever comes to my mind I guess." He says hiding his notebook. But I'm to fast for him. I snatch it away before he can say anything. I look at the notebook to find that it's a drawing of me. From when he first saw me at my car. My hair was framing my face nicely and my eyes are big and bright. So someone was watching me then. I found it really sweet that Zach was drawing me.  
"Awwwww Zach this is so sweet." I gush at him.  
"It... It... It's nothing." He stutters. Wow I had made Zach stutter.  
"I knew someone was watching me then. But I couldn't place it, but it turns out that it was you. It's sweet. I love it Zach. Also can I walk with you to bio please cause I have no idea where I am going." I ask him and I meant every word I said. It was sweet and I really loved it.  
"Yeah sure, come on then." He replied putting his book into his bag and getting out of his seat.  
"Oh right yeah sorry." I reply I was too busy in my own thoughts to realise the bell had gone and homeroom was over.

I walked with Zach side by side and sometimes touching. He would reach out and hold my pinkie finger for a bit then let go if someone was staring.  
"I just need to go to my locker." I tell him realising I had my P.E kit in my bag when I didn't need that until after lunch.  
"Alright, take as long as you like I hate bio. I stink at it." He tells me.  
"Oh I'm sure you're not that bad." I say. I am great at bio, it's one of my best subjects even if I don't enjoy it very much but oh well.  
"I am seriously. I am terrible. Not joking." He tells me.  
"Fine what ever you say but I bet your not." I tell him, while we make our way to bio. This time I'm not late and the teacher doesn't even introduce their self's, strange. She tells me to sit next to Zach and I do.  
"Since we have just finished the topic and we are waiting to decide what to teach you next, this is a free lesson to get on with homework or talk or anything really." She told the class. Great my first lesson and I didn't have to do anything. I could sit and watch Zach draw. Wait. What? What am I thinking? Why do I want to watch Zach? I mean watch him draw! Urrrggghhhh! Annoying much. Before I could let my thoughts drift away I was dragged out of them by the guy who sat in front of Zach.  
"Hi I'm Grant, Zach's best mate. And you are?" Grant asks me.  
"Hi I'm Cammie. The new girl. No one's friend since I don't know anyone." I reply not wanting to look at Zach. I had no idea what we are.  
"You're my friend Cammie." Zach tells me turning to face me as if he had read my thoughts.  
"Awwww thanks Zach, that's sweet." I tell him with a huge grin on my face but a blush creeping up my cheeks. It meant the world that he saw me as a friend. Ok something's wrong with me.

We spent all lesson talking together. The 3 of us. I would sometimes feel his leg brush against mine and it sent a shiver up my spine but I made sure I dismissed it as nothing. The next thing we all knew, the bell was going to signify that it was time for 2nd lesson which I had no idea where it was.  
"What lesson you got next Cammie?" Grant asks.  
"Errrmmm. History." I tell them both.  
"That's what I've got. Do you want me to show you where it is?" Grant asks.  
"That would be great thanks. What you got Zach?" I ask.  
"No idea think I'm gonna skip." He tells me as if it's no big deal. Which it isn't I mean I used to all the time.  
"Really?" I ask. They were not expecting what I said next.  
"Can I skip with ya?" I asked.  
"Really?" Zach asked shocked.  
"Yeah I used to all the time. No biggie right?" I tell him.  
"Course not. As long as you don't get caught." He says.  
"Believe me. I'm not planning on getting caught." I tell them simply.  
"Brilliant." Zach says with a smirk. Oh my god could that boy get any hotter?  
"What am I meant to tell our teacher then?" Grant asks.  
"Tell him I went home cause I didn't feel very well, nervous and everything." I say and before Grant could reply I'm being dragged towards the car park by Zach.  
"Who's car?" Zach asks.  
"Mine would be best since they think I've gone home sick." I say.  
"Oh yeah makes sense. But I'm driving you don't know where everything is." He tells me. He has a point but I hate people driving my car.  
"Fine but be careful please this is my 2nd car this year. I broke the first." I tell him.  
"I will don't worry. I'm a very good driver. So chill. Ready for your best day in Roseville ever?" He asks but while he's saying that he has moved closer to me and has pushed me against the car with his hands either side of me. I'm doing my best here not to freak out. OMG he's hot! It's so unreal that a guy like that would want to be friends with a girl like her.  
"Course I am." I simply tell him.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviews. Hope you like chapter 2. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks. X**


	3. Chapter 3- Getting to know each other

Chapter 3- Getting to know each other.

_I'm turnin the pages  
Just wanna be in love forever and ever  
You and me, always together  
And I know, I don't wanna cry no more  
I can't no more  
Feels just like I'm falling in love (3x)_

_(Ironik ft Jessica Lowndes - falling in love lyrics)_

"I can't believe I'm letting you drive my car." I tell him.  
"You didn't really have a choice. You don't know where anything is in Roseville so I am going to give you a good tour around and it will have to take all day." Zach says with a smirk. Oh he has to stop with the smirk I don't think I will be able to last the whole day with just me, Zach and his smirk.  
"I guess." Was all I could say back. I wish I knew more about him. It would help me loads. Then I had an idea.  
"Do you wanna play 21 questions? I mean we only met this morning and I'm already ditching with you and letting you drive my car when I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me." I say, I didn't mind ditching with him. When I did at my other schools, I was always by myself and I was always bored as hell, maybe this time it would be different. I also didn't mind him driving my car. He looked like he belonged with my car. How strange did that sound? He does. He fits with the car. The whole bad boy image works well with the car. I bought it cause everyone else thought I wouldn't. Plus I really liked it.  
"Sure. I'm going first though." He tells me with a grin. Oh god what have I got myself into?  
"Alright." I answer. **(A/N: Cammie=Normal. Zach=Bold.)**

"**Full name?"**

"Cameron Ann Morgan."  
"Yours?"  
**"Zachary Danny Goode"**  
**"Birthday?"**  
"17th June."**  
**"Yours?"**  
"9****th**** April."**  
**"Fave colour?"**  
"Purple."  
"Yours?"  
**"Blue.**"  
**"Fave animal?"  
**"Errrmmmm... Dolphin."  
"You?"  
**"Lion."  
**"Figures." I mutter.  
**"Fave sport?"  
**"Don't have one. Not a big sports fan but if I had to pick one sport I would say Football."  
**"I play Football. Quater-Back."  
**"So you're a massive player?"  
**"No I'm just a jock."  
**"Take it you like football then?"  
**"Yeah, course."  
"My turn since you have asked 6 and I've only asked 5. Ok then. My next question is. What's your fave Song?"  
**"Say you're just a friend by Austin Mahone ft. Flo Rida." **(A/N: My new fave song.)  
**"Yours?"  
**"Errrmmmm... Don't really have one."  
"Fave ever present?"  
**"Errrmmmm. That would have to be the necklace I got when I was 13 from my dad. It's a simple heart with _Daddy's Girl _engraved into the back. I still wear it. See." I tell him pulling my necklace from under my top and showing him it. It was the last present I got from him before he went MIA.  
**"Wow, that's really pretty, Cam." **He told me.  
"Thanks." I say to him.  
**"Back to 21 questions. Fave holiday destination?"  
**"England."  
**"Really, Bex is from London."  
**"Awesome. Yours?"  
**"Errrmmmm. Italy. Only been once but it was the best holiday I have ever had."  
"Film?"  
**"Bridge to Terabithia staring Josh Hutcherson and AnnaSophia Robb. Great film but makes me cry every time I see it." **(A/N: It makes me cry every time.)**  
"You?"  
**"Detention staring Josh Hutcherson. Awesome film, love a bit of horror."  
**"Ha, awesome."  
**"Fave meal?"  
**"Pizza and chips."  
"You?  
**"Burger and chips."**  
**"Fave Dessert?"  
**"Ice cream and chocolate caramel cake."  
"You?"  
**"Fudge cake."  
"Fave subject?"  
**"English."  
"You?"  
**"Sport."  
"Fave Element?"  
**"Either Water or Air."  
"You?"  
**"Fire."  
"Fave Celebration?"  
**"Easter."  
"You?"  
**"Christmas."  
"Fave Book?"  
**"The Drake Chronicles series by Alyxandra Harvey."  
"You?"  
**"****To Kill a Mockingbird** **by Harper Lee."  
"Fave Place in the World?"  
**"Either Spain or London?"  
"You?"  
**"Italy."  
"What annoys you the most?"  
**"Girls that think they are everything, same with boys."  
"You?"  
**"People who mess up on the Football team."  
"Fave TV program?"  
**"NCIS."  
"You?"  
**"Hawaii Five-0."  
"Fave word?"  
**"Epic."  
"You?"  
**"Not sure really."  
"Fave Quote?"  
**"Before you judge me,make sure your perfect."  
"You?"  
**"Just keep moving forward and don't give a shit about what anybody thinks. Do what you have to do, for you."**

Before we knew it, we had driven around the same place 3 times. I was wondering if we were ever gonna stop. Next thing I knew we were outside a house that was next door to mine.  
"Take it we are neighbours then?" Zach asks me.  
"Guess we are." I answer getting out of my car and so does he. He throws me my keys over the top of the car after locking it. He starts to make his way towards his house and I start to make my way to mine but then I stop when I hear him call my name.  
"Cammie. I never asked my 21st question. Why did you walk away from me earlier, when we first met?" He asked me. I knew he would ask me this so I tell him as close to the truth as I dare.  
"I don't know. I guess you just reminded me of someone who I never want to remember. Ever. But now I know you are nothing like him at all. Or at least I hope you aren't." I answer without giving away too much.  
"Alright, if you ever need to talk I'm here." He tells me.  
"How can I trust you?" I ask him.  
"Not sure, I will have to be even more Goode then I already am." He replies with his smirk creeping its way back on to his face. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this time will be different. Maybe.

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking the story. Getting some really good reviews, keep them coming. I wanna say a massive Thanks to NormyMellark99 for her help with the 21 question. Thanks Normy. Check out her story as well, its Hunger Games called Rise from the ashes. Its brill. Read and review. If u want a shout out let me know and I will do in my next chapter. Thanks guys. Bye xx**


	4. Chapter 4- Back Home

Chapter 4- Back Home.

Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
(Austin Mahone- Say Somthin')

"Mum, I'm home!" I shout as soon as I step into the house. The smile still plastered on my face. But I didn't get an answer. Then I remembered she was having to work late tonight and wouldn't be back until real late that night. I wondered what I was going to do while I made my way to the kitchen. Hopefully mum had left me something to eat. But she hadn't she must of been too busy to. That's what I told myself anyway. As I made my way to my room I wondered what I was going to do for something to eat. I didn't know where anything was in town and there wasn't any food in the fridge or cupboards. I could go next door and ask Zach but I didn't think I could. I just sat on my chair facing my window which looked right into someone's room next door. I didn't know who's room until I saw Zach walk through the door, looking annoyed. His face was in a frown and it looked like he had just had a massive shouting match with someone. I didn't know how long I had been looking but the next thing I know he was waving at me and opening his window door to his balcony. I did the same.  
"Hey." I say pulling my hair into a low pony tail so it was out of my face and so I could see Zach more clearly. Now that I could see him better his eyes looked blood shot like he'd been crying and had only just stopped.  
"Hey, yourself." He answered with a forced smile. I could tell easily. I had put on my fair share of fake or forced smiles in my time.  
"You alright?" I ask him. I know he will lie and tell me that he's fine and for me not to worry but I could help but worry. I mean I had only just met him today but I felt close to him and I was happy about that. For once I had someone who I could call a friend.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry." He tells me. I think he can tell that I don't believe him but before he can say anything he speaks.  
"My mum was wondering if you and your mum wanted to come over for a meal?" He asks. I really wanted to.  
"Sure, but my mums at work so it will just be me." I tell him, already thinking on what to wear.  
"Alright I will let my mum know. See you in about an hour." He says before making his way back into his room and shutting his window door. I do the same and close my curtains so I can get changes and sorted without having to worry about anyone peeking.

I run straight to my wardrobe and fish out the perfect dress. Its blue, his fave colour, with a black lace band on the waist. Its thin straps cling to my shoulder as if for dear life. The dress comes mid-thigh and hugs my figure in all the right places. Once my dress is on I go into the bathroom the sort my hair out. I take my hair out of its pony tail and put my curling wand on. As I am waiting for that to heat up, I start putting my foundation on and my mascara. Not a lot. I finish my makeup off with a very light pink coloured lip-gloss. By the time my makeup's done my curling wand has heated up and I starting putting loose curls into my hair. Once I feel pretty and ready to go, I notice the time and realise its 5 minutes before I need to be at Zach's house. I go down the stairs carrying my shoes, phone and house keys. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I grab my fancy bag that is in one of the boxes in the hall, and shove my phone and house keys into it. I put on my simple black and blue small heels and make my way out the door and across the drive to Zach's house.

**(A/N: I was going to leave it here but then the chapter wouldn't be very long and I don't like short chapters at all.)**

I knock on his door and don't have to wait long until the door was flung and Zach was stood in front of me looking as hot as ever. He had changed from earlier. He was now wearing baggy jeans, which you could guess would hang half way down his ass, a fitted top that clung to his chest and showed off his muscles. Wow was all I could think. When I was checking him out he was doing the same to me, looking me up and down. From the look in his eyes he seemed to like what he saw.  
"Hey." Was all he could say, still looking me up and down.  
"Hey, you ever gonna invite me in." I answer and this causes his eyes to lock with mine.  
"Sure in you come." Zach told me while his hand gestured into the hallway. "Thanks." I answer as I make my way into the hallway. When I turned back round to face him. I realise how close he had gotten to me, close enough to touch. How did he get so close, so quick. He was about to say something when someone came into the hallway cutting him off.  
"Hi, you must be Cammie. I'm Catherine. Zach's mum." She tells me.

**A/N: Hey guys hope your all still liking the story. I know I am. Sorry for the cliffy but don't worry chapter 5 will be up soon. I haven't finished chapter 5 yet but I felt mean leaving you without a new chapter for so long. So chapter 5 will be finished as soon as possible. But with school. I'm not making any promises.**

**Shoutouts:**

**NormyMellark99**

**Mockingjay107**

**CRAZYLADIE**

**Uknowiloveu**

**For the brilliant reviews and for sticking with this story. Thanks guys. Peace out, see ya. xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5- The Meal and the After Affect

Chapter 5- The Meal and the After Affect.

And you're sitting in the front row,  
Wanna be first in line,  
Waiting by my window,  
Giving me all your time,  
You could be my hero,  
If only I could let go,  
But his love is still in me,  
Like a broken arrow.  
Like a broken arrow.  
(Pixie Lott- Broken Arrow)

"Hi, yeah I'm Cammie. Sorry my mum could make it. She had to work late." I tell her, even though I gathered Zach had already told her. Zach places his hand at the bottom of my back and starts to push me in the direction of what I'm guessing is the dining room. Turns out I'm right. He pulls out a chair for me and I take it. After he has pushed me in, isn't he a gentlemen, he goes to help him mum carry our meal out from the kitchen then takes a seat next to me. For the second time today I can feel his leg brush against mine. But this time it's different. Now that I know he is different.  
"So Cammie, where does your mum work?" Catherine asks me.  
"One of the clothes shop's in the mall in town." I lie. She doesn't need to really need to know where my mum works. I wish I didn't know.  
"Oh right." Was all Catherine said back to me.  
"Cammie what would you like first. The cheese garlic bread or the salad?" She asks me. I know my answer straight away.  
"Cheese garlic bread for me please." I tell her. I hate salad. I mean I am thin but it's not from eating salad and watching what I eat. God no. I love my food to much. Oh god that made me seem like a pig. Let's get this straight I am not a pig. I just can't do diets. I don't like them at all.  
"Zach pass Cammie the garlic bread please." Catherine tells Zach.  
"Yes mum." Zach replied. He passed me the plate after putting one piece onto his own plate. Our hands touch briefly and I bit my lip.  
"Thanks Zach." I say.  
"No problem." He answered with his smirk. God he looked cocky with that smirk. There was small talk through out the starter and once we had finished the starter I said I would help Zach put away the starter dishes, even though his mum protested and said I was a guest, I insisted. The whole dinner was filled with small talk and my past. I lied and lied. I was used to this. I made up some story about how perfect my life was when it really wasn't. Far from it really. Everything had changed for me since my dad went MIA. Mum changed and so did I. I wish he was back. I wish...  
"Cammie, you alright there love?" Zach's mum asked me. I must have spaced out. I have to stop that.  
"Yeah sorry was just thinking." I answer. She didn't seem convinced but she accepted my answer and didn't press for any answers which I was grateful for.  
"So Cammie, how was your lessons today?" Zach's mum asked. Oh shit. How was I meant to answer that? Me and Zach had spent all day driving around talking. I steal a look at Zach to see he's happy his mum didn't ask him. Shit.  
"Errrrmmmm... You know, boring as per usual. Nothing really happened." I answer hoping she believes me. She does, thankfully. The rest of the dinner goes by with small talk and glances between me and Zach.  
"Zach do you mind helping me put everything away?" Zach's mum asks him. I can see him tense up next to me.  
"Sure mum. Of course." Zach says getting up but not before whispering in my ear, "Don't leave just yet I need to talk to you." I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it was giving me chills. All I could nod my head letting him know I wouldn't leave.

Once Zach had collected the plates and his mum had collected the food dishes, they both made their into the kitchen. I didn't know what came over me but I made my way over to the kitchen and listen in to their conversation. I know it was wrong but Zach **had **been crying before and he tensed up when his mum asked him to help her. Something was the matter and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

**(A/N: Zach Bold. Zach's mum normal)  
**"What are you playing at?"  
**"What are you on about mum?"  
**"You know exactly what I'm on about. I'm on about the fact that you made Cammie skip school today."  
**"What are you on about mum?"**  
"I got a call from school saying they had seen you leaving school with a girl who matched Cammie's description. So lets try this again Zach. What were you playing at?"  
**"I didn't make Cammie skip. I said I was going to and she then said she was going to. I didn't make her. I swear I didn't. And anyway why do you care about what I do all of a sudden? You've never cared before."** And with that Zach's mum raised her hand and slapped Zach across the face. I gasped and had to hold back a sob but Zach didn't flinch. He didn't move. He didn't scream. He didn't act at all really.  
**"Nice to know you care mum!"  
**"Remember what happened last time a girl skipped with you?"  
**"Nothing happened to Macey. You just said there did to make me take the blame. For me to get into trouble. Nothing is wrong with Macey."  
**Ok I wonder who Macey is and what happened but I can tell know is not the right time to ask. I can hear footsteps coming towards the door so I sprint back to my chair and act like nothing happened at all.  
"Hey Cammie." I hear Zach saying to me.  
"Hey, do you wanna talk at mine, since my mum's out and probably wont be back until tomorrow." I tell him. He smiles at me. I knew if we staying and talked here we would run the risk of his mum finding out. I didn't want Zach to feel any more pain. Ever.  
"Yeah that would be better then here." He tells me and he grabs my hand and makes his way to the front door dragging me along with him.

As soon as we were at my house he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and placed it onto his face where a big, red mark had formed from his mothers contact with his face. I was close to tears when I saw his face. He didn't seem at all fazed by what had happened and he didn't seem to know that I know the conversation that went on between them.

"I know you heard everything. I could hear your footsteps and your gasp." He told me. Darn it. He's good. I didn't quite know what to say.  
"You don't have to answer me but will you please just listen?" He asks. I nod and make my way to my room with him following behind me. I open my door and make my way to sit on my bed. He then follows. It is a full 2 minutes and 43 seconds, to be precise, until he finally spoke.  
"My father left when I was about 4 and he used to come and stop by every couple of months but when I turned about 6 he just stopped coming all together. My mum lost it after that. She went into depression and she would sneak out at night to somewhere at the time I didn't know at all. But now I do. She was meeting up will a group called The Circle. I still don't know what they are fully but I am going to find out. On way or another. But she would disappear for days and then come back and be different from the last time. She started hitting me when I was about 11 and as you can tell I have become immune to it. She doesn't do it all the time. Just when she annoyed or mad or when she thinks I have done something wrong." He told me this while he took the ice pack off. The red mark had cooled down and wasn't quite so prominent. I didn't know what to say. What could I say in a situation like this? So I did the only thing I could think of and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. His hands went immediately to my waist and pulled me closer if that was even possible. Next thing I knew, I could hear the door opening and someone stumbling up the stairs. My door flung open to reveal a man I hadn't met before and had no idea who he was at all.  
"Who are you?" I ask as I pull away from Zach but not moving. I didn't know him and I was wondering how he got into my house.  
"Hello son." The guy said looking directly at Zach.  
"Dad what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I was 6." Zach piped up.

**A/N: Ok I was going to be mean and finish it here but then it would mess up my chapter plan so I'm not going to be mean and I am going to finish this little encounter.**

"He's your dad? What's he doing here at my house? How did he get in? Why is he drunk?" I asked.  
"Yes. No idea. No idea. And also no idea." Zach replies. Helpful much.  
"Well son, can't a father come visit his son and his girlfriend?" The man asks.  
"First of all how the hell did you get into my house? Second of all, get the HELL out of my house and lastly I'm not his girlfriend we are just friends. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND MY HOUSE NOW!" I yell at him. He starts to stumble back down the stair and out of my house with a slam of my front door.  
"You can explain everything in the morning but right now you need sleep more then me. You can either sleep on my couch in here or back to yours? Your choice." I tell him.  
"I would much rather stay here." He tells me.  
"That's fine. Don't worry. You can sleep on my couch in my room instead of downstairs." I tell him as I make my way to my drawers. I pull out one of my vest tops and shorts as well. I make my way into the bathroom and change into them. It's late so I was going to bed. I was tired. I come out and find him with no top and laying on my couch. I walked over to my other sets of drawers and pulled out a blanket and pillow and throw them at Zach.  
"Here, you will need these if you are going to sleep here." I tell him trying hard not to stare at his chest. But it was really hard I mean come on he had a 8-pack.  
"Alright thanks." He tells me as I go towards my bed and climb in.  
"No problem. Oh and I should really say thanks as well." I tell him.  
"Why would you need to say thanks?" He asks looking confused.  
"For the best day I've had in a long while." I tell him. I only just hear his "Your welcome." Before I fall straight asleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of chapter 5? Hope it was good. I had a hard time writing this one and don't think its one of my best chapters. Thanks for reading. Make my day and review please. Thanks everyone. Peace out! Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6- Second Day

Chapter 6- Second Day.

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt  
(Carrie Underwood- Good Girl)

Its 05:00 and I'm awake, no big deal this was normal for me, thinking time. Ok some people may think waking up to find the guy next door passed out on your couch strange but I didn't. I remembered every detail of last night. The meal. The fight. The ice pack. His dad. The truth. Everything. I couldn't help feel guilty though. Zach had told me everything and I kept everything inside. His problems looked like nothing compared to mine. My life was a mess. A stupid mess. All thanks to one person. I was a disaster. Why did I bother making friends? All I was going to do was mess up there lives. But once you knew me there was no going back unfortunately. But this time I am not going to run from my problems. When/ if he comes back I will be ready for him. No matter what.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Zach asked me just waking up. I looked at the clock and realised it was 07:00. I had been thinking for 2 hours. Wow!  
"Fine thanks, but I was in my bed. What bout you? Can't really imagine that couch to be very comfy." I said. It really didn't.  
"It was quite comfy actually. In fact it was really comfy. I may have to stay here more often just so I can sleep on this couch." He said with a genuine smile.  
"Ha glad you liked it. It's always there if things get hard. Remember that." I tell him.  
"Hey will you have to go back to yours to get a change of clothes or your school stuff?" I ask then I notice a black and blue backpack that I know is not mine.  
"Well I didn't want to go back so I always leave a backpack near the door with clothes in, just in case I run again." He tells me, looking me straight in the eyes and never breaking contact. Its then that I notice how green his eyes are. They are a beautiful emerald green colour that goes brilliantly with his messy, brown hair.  
"Oh alright." I say getting out of my bed but not before I adjust my shorts so they aren't showing my butt. That would be embarrassing. I walk over to my wardrobe while Zach gets off the couch. He stretches and I can see how muscular he is. He really is. I don't stare. I'm too good. He wouldn't see me looking. No one ever does. I pull out a nice summer dress that is yellow and blue. It's short but just above the knee, so it's not slutty. I walk over to the bathroom to get changed. Once changed I short my hair out by brushing it through and leaving it down. I put a tiny bit of lip-gloss on and then approve myself twice before I leave the bathroom. When I walk out of the bathroom I find Zach in the same jeans but in a white top with some logo on the front that I had no idea of what it was. He was sorting the couch out trying to make it look alright but it never does, ever.

"No point in trying to make it look good Zach. It never works." I tell him watching him while he had a frustrated look on his face.  
"Fine." He says with a huff. I grab my phone to find I had 3 missed calls and 4 new messages and they were all from the same person. I deleted them all. The same as what I normally do. I don't read them anymore. There is just no point they are all the same.

"Come on. I will make breakfast if you want." I tell Zach making my way out of my room I am about half way down the stairs before I hear heavy footsteps coming my way. Take it he did want breakfast more then sorting out the couch.  
"Wait up!" I hear him say. I just carry on walking on my quest to reach the kitchen. When I reach the door I am hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. Weird. No one was meant to be home except me and Zach. Mum was God knows where, doing who knows what. I opened the door to reveal my Aunt Abby. I screamed in delight and ran towards her and engulfed her into a Cammie hug. These were rare since my dad went MIA. I was so happy to see her. It had been 4 years since I last saw her and I couldn't be happier now. Then I remembered Zach and the questions this would raise. But I would tell the truth. Well not all the truth but I knew Abby wouldn't press for answers like my mum would.  
"Happy to see me squirt?" She asks returning my hug.  
"Yeah I am. It's been 4 years since I saw you last." I say not letting her go. If I let her go she might leave again and I didn't want that.  
"I know, sorry about that. But one question, who's that?" She asks pointing to Zach who was stood in the doorway.  
"Hello Miss. My names Zach Goode. I live next door and go to school with Cammie." Zach tells my Aunt.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Zach. I'm Abby. Cammie's aunt." Abby tells him but when she looks at me I can't figure out what she's thinking but it can't be good. It's Abby, enough said.  
"Zach would you like to join us for some breakfast?" Abby asks Zach while I sit down at the island in the kitchen.  
"I would like that very much thanks Abby." He says taking the seat opposite me. I smile at him silently telling him thanks for being so nice to my Aunt. He smiles back and nods towards my phone where it had just gone off to signify I had a text. I look at the ID and delete the next not read any more then the ID. I didn't have to. I didn't want to.

"Here you go guys." Abby says putting down two plates. One in front of me and the other in front of Zach. She goes back to the counter and picks hers up. She places her next be me and sits in the seat beside me. I looked down at my food and realise that it's the same as what she always used to cook when she visited us. Scrambles eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns and pancakes. My favourite breakfast ever.

The meal is filled with silence but comfortable silence. The only sound that can be heard is the clanging of knifes and forks hitting the plates. Once breakfast is finished I excuse myself to go and get my bag and my car keys. I manage to find everything but just as I leave my room to go back downstairs I see something that catches my eye and I look at it to see it's a picture of me and... before anyone could see it I rip it up into tiny pieces and throw it in the landing bin. No more reminders of the past. The past is the past and it's gonna stay like that. I head downstairs as if nothing had happened at all to see Zach waiting at the front door in conversation with Abby they seemed deep in conversation and I didn't want to bother them but I knew I had to. If we didn't leave for school now we would never get there.

"Hey guys. Zach we need to get going now." I say hoping down the last step and walking towards the door. They seemed startled at first but hid it well. If it was anyone else they wouldn't of noticed but I'm me.  
"Alright see you later Cammie. Nice to meet you Zach." Abby says making her way to the living room but not before she stops and gives me a hug.  
"Alright bye Abby!" I call once she's in the living room. I walk out of my house with Zach close behind me. I climb into the driver's seat of my car and wait for him to sit in the passengers. Once he does I drive off on the way to school. The car is filled with silly chats and questions that didn't really mean anything.

Once we got to school I jumped out of the car. Zach was close behind. I got a few glares from passing girls as they saw me and Zach in the same car together. Guess they like him. I was only giving him a lift, is that a crime here? I wave bye to Zach as he spots Grant and a couple of his friends and I make my way to my locker. I didn't go to Homeroom. I didn't want to so I sat on the field reading my brand new book: To Kill A Mockingbird. **(A/N: That's the book I'm reading at the moment thanks to my best friend.)** My first lesson today was R.S and it was so boring, no one I knew was in that lesson, I just slept. My next lesson was P.E. God did I hate P.E it was a stupid subject that I couldn't drop no matter how hard I tried. I hear the bell go and realise that I needed to go to the changing rooms for P.E. Wish me luck is all I can say at the moment.

So football, why did girls even have to do it? It's just pointless. All the girls hate it. There are only two sports I like: Netball and dancing. Yes dancing is a sport. Any other sport is just pointless, utterly pointless. I could see Bex having an argument with the teacher. Can you guess who won? Yep Bex. She came over and told me that we didn't have to do anything. Yey. I looked over my shoulder because I felt like I was being watched and turned around to see Zach looking at me with a smirk on his face. He looked cute in his p.e clothes. Grant and another boy I didn't know went over to him and told him something that indicated that he had to leave his spot. I could see his smirk disappear after he was told and just smiled and waved at me. I waved back as if it was no big deal. When it wasn't. After last night and this morning I and Zach were like best friends and I liked it. I finally had a true friend.

The whistle for the game to begin brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ok so what's the point in girls playing football? I mean no one can really play it because they are too scared to break a nail or mess up their hair. All girls are the same." Bex tells me once we are at our lockers after P.E.  
"I know. It's annoying." I answer not really listening.  
"I did see Zach checking you out though." Bex tells me. I start to listen then.  
"What do you mean? Zach was not checking me out. Grant was checking you out though." I tell her because it's true.  
"No he was not. And stop dodging the subject." She tells me.  
"I'm not. Because he wasn't." I say. Before I can say anymore I am cut off by a voice behind me.  
"Who wasn't doing what?" Zach asks walking towards me and Bex.  
"Nothing." I say quickly.  
"Alright I'm gonna go to lunch now so see ya later guys." Bex said walking off.  
"What were you guys talking about?" Zach asks looking at me.  
"Just how it's funny watching the girls do football cause they are to bothered about their nails and hair. Oh and how Grant was checking Bex out." I say knowing I shouldn't but I couldn't help it.  
"Yeah, he likes her but is too scared to say anything." Zach tells me.  
"Well that I can understand. I've only known Bex for 2 days and she scares me. I don't wanna get on her bad side." I say.  
"That's probably good." Zach says. "Hey shall we go to lunch? You can meet everyone."  
"Sure." I say following him towards the lunch hall. I really hope this goes alright. First impressions mean a lot.

**A/N: Hey guys. Ok so I have a new obsession: R5! They are amazing. OMG ROSS LYNCH AND RIKER LYNCH! Anyway back to Gallagher Girls, this chapter was just a filter but I still hope it's good. Let me know through a PM or review. Thanks guys. Peace out! Xx**


	7. Chapter 7- Meeting the Gang

Chapter 7- Meeting the Gang.

I get lost sometimes when you act like a fool  
You ignore my words and I can't get over you  
This is what we do every day  
I'm in my room on the phone with you  
All night long

You give me butterflies deep inside  
You give me butterflies  
I don't know where to run, run, run, run from you  
(Alana Lee- Butterflies.)

Ok so saying I was nervous was an understatement. I was so scared. I mean these were Zach's friends and I wanted to make a good impression. Even though I had met Bex and Grant already, I hadn't really _met _them really if you think about it. But this was my chance to. I followed Zach into the lunch hall and got some lunch but I knew that I wouldn't eat it. I didn't eat lunch. Not since my dad left. Zach directed me towards a table full with people, which I was guessing was his friends.

"Hey guys, this is Cammie." Zach tells them as I take a seat next to him and Bex. It was then that I noticed that her skin was like the colour of caramel, she had wild frizzy hair, she was average height and really pretty as well. Grant was next to her and I noticed that he was quite tall with short brown hair and was built very muscular.

"Hey Cammie." Bex said with a wave.  
"Hey Cam." Grant greeted me with a nod of his head.

"Hi I'm Liz." Said the girl sat opposite Bex. She had short blonde hair and was very small, almost like a Pixie. She looked very sweet and innocent.  
"Hey." I answer.  
"Hi I'm Jonas." Said a really geeky looking boy with glasses and dark hair. He looked to be a little taller then Liz.  
"Hey." I answer.  
"Hey I'm Macey, nice to meet you." Said a girl that looked over 17 and who had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was tall and had tanned skin like she was always on holiday. She was wearing such a girly outfit and had a diamond nose stud in. She looked like the kind of person that I would get along with. I wondered if she was the same Macey, Zach and his mum had been on about the day before. I pushed the thought away. I would ask Zach about that later.  
"Hi." Was all I could say. I mean what else do you say? There was one more person left and I recognised him as the other person on the football field. He seemed out of it until Macey whacked him in the rib cage.

"Hi. I'm Nick." He said giving me a small wave. He had short black hair. He was muscular like Grant and looked to be just a bit taller than Macey. He seemed friendly but he also seemed like the guy that everyone would bet on to win in a fight.

"Hey. Nice to meet you all." I say.  
"It's nice to meet you to Cammie. Zach has already told us so much about you. He's never been like this about anyone else. He's-" Jonas started but was interrupted by Zach. I made a mental note to ask Jonas what he was going to say later.  
"Ok thanks for that Jonas." Zach said going red. He was embarrassed but why? I was flattered that he had told his friends about me. Really I was.

It was then that I noticed something different about Zach. Different from when I had dinner at his. He seemed more relaxed. His bright green eyes seemed at ease and his bronze hair sat nicely, framing his face. His natural streaks of blonde catching the light, standing out more. His whistle necklace hung low around his neck.**(1)**

I then realised how lucky I was. I had Zach, who was amazing and now I had 6 new friends and not one of them knew about my past which was brilliant.

"So Cammie, we know yesterday was your first day but where were you? I have history with you and Grant and me and Grant saved you a seat but you never showed up?" Macey asked. I had no idea how to answer that. Should I just tell them I skipped with Zach or say I didn't fell very well. Before I could answer Zach did.

"She was with me yesterday. She was a bit overwhelmed with the whole new school thing so we skipped. Then she had dinner at mine." He told everyone.

"Oh right. Awesome." Macey answered.

The rest of the lunch meal was filled with random chatter and questions and just getting to know each other really. It was nice and relaxed. I liked it. Once we had all finished we went to sit on the field. Not many people were there so the girls sat under a tree in the shade and the guys went to play a bit of football. Well except for Jonas. He just sat and watched the boys play instead.

"So Cammie what's going on between you and Zach?" Liz asked me, while looking at Jonas.  
"Nothing. We're just friends that's all." I answer feeling heat rise up my face.  
"Really then why are you blushing?" Macey askes smirking. It was not funny. I mean Zach was hot but I didn't think I had any feelings for him. Did I? No I didn't he was just a friend that's all.  
"I'm not. Change of person. What about you Bex? What's going on between you and Grant? Even though I'm new I can tell something's going on." I say directing the comment to Bex.  
"Nothing's happening. I mean I like him and all but I don't think he feels the same way about me." She says embarrassed.  
"YES HE DOES!" Macey shouted which caused all of the guys to turn their heads and look in our direction.  
"Sorry." She muttered quickly after. The guys then lost interest and turned back towards their game, or whatever they were doing.  
"She's right though Bex. Even I can tell." Liz piped in.  
"Really then how can you not tell that Jonas is head over heels for you then? Or that you are for him? Everyone can tell that." Bex replied changing person just like I did.  
"No he's not." Was all Liz could reply as she realised that Bex was right.

The bell then rang to signal the end of lunch so the 8 friends all walked back towards their lockers. Cammie's locker was near Zach and Grant's so she walked with them leaving the others to go and get their stuff.

I walked over to my locker and left Zach and Grant not quite out of ear shot when some dude came over and started talking to me. I wasn't really paying any attention. I then heard Zach's voice talking to Grant.  
"Why is Dillon talking to Cammie?" Zack asked. I then remembered that Zach had told me that he hated Dillon because he was an ass and he treated every girl like shit. I could tell that Zach was annoyed that he was talking to me but I had a plan. When Dillon started moving his hand down my arm, I could see it was torture for him, not just me, but both of us.  
"Not a clue." Grant replied simply but you couldn't expect a masterpiece of an answer from Grant. But before Zach could even reply I had kicked Dillon in a place where no guys wants to be kicked EVER! He would probably never be able to have kids with the force I had used but did I care? No I did not. He was pissing me off and creeping me out. I turn to where Zach and Grant are stood and find then doubled over laughing and I couldn't help but giggle myself.

But then my mood decreased when I heard a voice I never thought I would ever hear again and fear ran though my whole body.  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Cammie is that you. Oh I'm so glad I found you. We are going to have so much fun."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn. ****Who is it guys? Who do u think? Let me know.**

**I don't own the whistle reference. That's from Austin and Ally so they own it. Just thought I would use it.**

**Also I forgot to put one of these on this story but I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Wow two chapters in 1 day. I'm proud of myself. Let me know what you think. You know what to do. Review please. Thanks. Peace Out xxx**


	8. Chapter 8- Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 8- Here Comes Trouble.

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
(JoJo- Too Little Too Late.)

But then my mood decreased when I heard a voice I never thought I would ever hear again and fear ran though my whole body.  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Cammie is that you. Oh I'm so glad I found you. We are going to have so much fun."

Oh God. Not here please. Not here and not now. I'm finally feeling happy and then he comes and ruins it.

"Cam, who's that?" Zach asks worry covering his face.

"Oh it's no one. Don't worry Zach." I tell him trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Not gonna tell little Zachy here who I am then Cammie? I'm hurt. But we have unfinished business to deal with. Did you really think you could get away from me? I thought Cammie Morgan didn't leave anything unfinished?" He snarled at me. He was having way too much fun for my liking. He should be having no fun. I thought he was dead.

"I thought you were dead." Was all I could say. I saw him die. I mean I...

"Well you thought wrong. I never died. There is something called acting Cammie. You should try it sometime. Oh wait you would be shit at that as well as everything else. Cause that's just who Cameron Morgan is. Terrible at EVERYTHING!" He told me. I knew what he meant by everything and I didn't want to explain that or even go down that path ever again. Its not fun, trust me.

"Cammie what's he on about and who is he?" Grant asked. By now we had created a crowd. Not something I like at all. I didn't want to get into this now. I wasn't ready for it at all. The boys would get all protective and the girls wouldn't understand what I went through. I now knew that I had to tell them but not today. Today would be another lie. Hopefully.

"He's no one and I have no idea what he's on about. He was just about to leave." I say even though I know he won't. He never does. I don't know why I thought I could escape him in the first place. It was a stupid idea and all my mum's fault. All her fault.

"No I wasn't. I think I might stay in here for a while. Its nice here and that way me and you, Cammie, can sort everything out." He told me with a wicked smile. The same smile that has been in my nightmares for the past year. It never leaves. I knew everyone would ask questions that I had the answers to but I just didn't want to give them. They would never look at me the same. They would be full of sympathy and I didn't want that.

Before I could blow my top I walked away. I walked past Zach and Grant. Past Bex and Macey. Past everyone and just carried on walking until I heard a voice call my name.

"CAMMIE! CAM! CAMMIE!" Zach shouted. I then realised that I had walked all they way to the car park and was getting out my keys ready to run away like I always do. It's the only thing I'm good at.

"What?!" I answer annoyed that he followed me and didn't just leave me alone. That's all I wanted now.

"Are you going to tell me who that is or are you just going to run away?" Zach asked annoyed and worried.

"Well I was going to run but that seems to be out of the question now doesn't it?" I answered annoyed even more.

"No it's not so tell me what's going on." Zach said sternly.

"Why do you care? You should just do what everyone else does with me and leaves me alone then forgets, that's what's best for everyone and for me. Why don't you do us both a favour and forget about me? That's better." I tell him feeling tears behind my eyes ready to flow.

"What if I don't want to forget Cammie? Did you think about that? Or your news friends. None of us what to forget you. Especially me. How can one boy come in and change you so much that you are willing to run away and leave everything behind? Why Cammie. And no lies. Tell me the truth. You don't have to tell me here but I do need to know, so I can help you." Zach tells me and I believe him.

I don't say anything. I cant, if I do I'm afraid that I will cry and I don't want to. All I do is run up to Zach and engulf him into a huge hug. His hands snake around my waist and mine go around his neck and he just holds me. Doesn't speak and doesn't move. But then a voice brings us both back to reality.

"Well, well isn't this nice. Sorry to break this little scene up but me and Cammie need to have a little talk." He tells us. I pull away from Zach knowing that if I don't confront him then he will never leave me alone.

"It's alright. I will be fine. Just wait here and then I will be back soon I promise." I tell Zach walking away from him.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You know exactly what I want Cammie and you know also that I will get it, not matter what." He told me and I believed every word he said because I knew from experience that he could make anyone do anything. Even if they didn't want to. Especially if they didn't want to.

He seemed to have a power over people that no one else had. He seemed to be able to control people into doing anything in his willpower. If people were lucky, after they had completed his task for him they would never hear or see from him again but then there were a few unlucky ones. Those ones would get repeated visits and more tasks. Each one worse then that last. I was one of the unlucky ones. He liked me you see, he like the way I looked and I did the tasks well. I only complained about once or twice because I knew what he would do to me is I didn't do what he wanted. He would use me for his own pleasure and his friends as well, which was even worse then just him, I got used to it. I needed the money since mum was very rarely home and dad had gone missing. That's when I found him or should I say he found me really, he needed someone new and I was just the girl for him.

"I'm not doing it. I wont do it again. Not now, not ever!" I screamed causing people to look our way.

"You will Cammie, you know you will." He answered calmly.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU JOSH!" I screamed and ran away towards Zach who put me into his car and drove off, away from school with me crying in the front seat wondering what I was going to do.


	9. Chapter 9- Half Truth

Chapter 9- Half Truth.

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be.  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me  
(Ross Lynch and Laura Marano- You can come to me.)

I was still crying when Zach pulled over and I saw that we were outside a park. Without saying anything to me he got out and walked over to the swings. Thankfully the park was empty so I managed to stop crying and collect myself together; I got out of the car and made my way over to sit on the swing next to him.

He ran a hand through his hair and down his face. Looks of concern, worry, anger and confusion were written all over his face. I had no idea where to start. I had screamed in the car park that I thought I had killed Josh. I thought I had. Now all I can remember of that night was the gun in my hand, the sound it made, josh lying on the floor, blood on my hands and then me running away.

"Cammie, what did you mean when you said that you thought you had killed that dude?" Zach asked confused. I mean can you blame him for being confused and wanting answers. I've only been at school for 2 days, not completed one of them and caused scenes.

"And no more lies or cover ups. I want the truth now." He tells me. I knew I had to tell him the truth but I had no idea where to start.

"Start with Josh. You don't have to tell me anymore then that today but I need to know what's up with him. I need to know Cam, so I can help." Zach tells me.

"No one can help me. People have tried and failed. I'm too messed up. No one can understand what I went through, therefore no one can help." I tell him on the verge of tears.

"I can try." Zach tells me taking my hand in his.

The strange thing was, I believed him. But then again at this moment he could have told me anything and I would have believed him.

"Do I have to tell you everything today?" I asked not looking him in the eye but just looking at our entwined hands.

"No but I think I deserve to know the deal with this Josh character. Don't you?" He says and he's right, he does deserve an explanation. It was just a case of finding the courage to tell him. I didn't want to lose him as a friend because I knew there was no one else like him. But if I told him would he leave like everyone else? I really wasn't sure. But I had to take the risk.

"It all started with Josh when I was 15..." I started.

_*Flashback*_

_I ran away from home and just kept running for what felt like miles until I came outside a pub called Sight __**(A/N: Made it up. If it's real, which I'm not sure about, I don't own.)**__ I needed a drink and a rest so I went in. What I thought was a pub turn out to be a club. The music was so loud I thought that my eardrums were going to burst. The lights were dim so you couldn't really see where you were going and it was packed. You could hardly move without knocking into someone._

_I made my way over towards the bar and was fixated by man, someone who looked my age so you could say a boy. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. __**(A/N: Not sure if this is right for Josh or not?)**__ He saw me and took interest. He walked my way and sat on the stool next to where I had sat. He told the bartender to get me a shot and I found it strange how no one questioned his or my own ages. I took the shot and as soon as it arrived and it felt like my throat was on fire._

"_Hi I'm Josh. Haven't seen you around here before." The guy, who I now knew to be named Josh, told me._

_There was a reason why he hadn't seen me here before. I was 15! I didn't even know what I was still doing in the club but by the look in Josh's eyes I could tell he was trouble. But I just couldn't bring myself to leave._

"_Hi I'm Cammie. I'm 15 so I don't usually go into clubs." I tell him. Not really sure why I told him. He just had something about him, that I just couldn't put my finger on it._

"_Well Cammie, you are just the kinda girl I've been looking for. I need a task completed and you seem like the right kinda girl for the job." He told me._

_I don't know whether it was the fact I wanted to get back at my mum or the fact that he was attractive that made me say, "What kinda job do you have in mind?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I take a moment to breathe before I dare look at Zach. I had only just started with my tragic tale.

_*Carry on with Flashback*_

_I'd done it. But what I had done was illegal and could land me in serious trouble if I was caught. But I wasn't. I never was._

_This was the 6__th__ 'job' I had done for Josh. Each one worse than the last. But he seemed happy and that scared me the most. He was dangerous when he was happy. But he had given me a roof over my head, so I guess I owed him something. It had been half a year since he first found me in that club, half a year of 'Jobs', half a year of him._

_Each time I completed a task, he would order me up to his room and tonight was no different. When I got the call that Josh wanted me, I panicked. He hadn't made me have sex with him, as most of you are thinking, no he would make me do a little 'show' for him. Once I had gotten to his room I saw that he wasn't the only one there. There were 3 other men in the room as well._

_Josh handed me a bag that said __**'Victoria's Secret' **__across the side and told me to "Change then do my thing." As he put it. But I really didn't want to._

_I was scared. Dancing for Josh on his own was bad but for other people as well... I didn't think I could. But I knew I had to. As much as he liked my body, as he regularly said, he wouldn't hesitate to 'dispose' of me like I have seen him do before._

_I got changed into the skimpy, sluty outfit and did as I was told. I danced for the men, josh made sure I spent longer with him. Every time he touched me I flinched. Tonight was no different from every other night I had spent here._

_Once the men had left it was just me and josh. He went for a shower and left me in the room I had spent so many nights in, his room. At this point I had, had enough and knew I had to leave. But you don't just leave business with Josh, no one ever did. But I had an idea, it was dangerous but I had to give it a try. I found the gun that I knew he kept in his top draw and waited until he returned from the shower._

_When he opened the door, I pointed the gun with shaking hands. He was confused then anger spread through him and he managed to get the knife he keeps in a painting closest to him. I fired but it missed._

_Josh lunged at me and managed to cut my leg. I screamed in agony. I hit him with the gun, he stumbled back and I took the opportunity to fire again, this time it hit him in his left shoulder. I was about to run but then he said while falling to the floor bleeding, "You will regret the Cammie. I will make sure of that you bitch."_

_With blood on my hands from my leg, I threw the gun onto his bed and ran as best as I could. I didn't stop until I got back home._

_*End of Flashback.*_

At first Zach didn't say anything. He just looks at me with a concerned look on his face. I knew I shouldn't have told him. Now he's gonna leave like everyone else did. So before he could say anything I made my way to the gate of the park but before I could leave I felt a hand on my shoulder and Zach pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks for telling me, Cam. What you went through was horrible and I'm gonna do everything I can to help. Josh is never gonna come near you again. I know this is gonna sound cheesy but I'm gonna be your knight in shiny armour." He told me smiling and I smiled back. I believed every word he said.

**A/N: Hey guys. Forgot to put an author's not at the bottom of chapter 8. Oh well. Anyway, drama last chapter and half truth this chapter. What did you guys think? Let me know.**

**Shout outs:**

**NormyMellark99 for being a brilliant friend and helping me with this story.**

**CammieLunaCullen for asking for updates, for loving Cammie and Zach and for being a best friend.**

** .epic for asking for updates and being a best friend.**

**XxCandyygirlxX for her awesome reviews and our conversation about weather then about GCSE's, it was funny.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, you know what to do. Review please.**

**Peace out! Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10- Everything's Fine

Chapter 10- Everything's Fine

Whoa, Yeah  
Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't, lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this  
Ya if you never take the shock  
You never gonna win  
So turn it all around and  
Break down the walls Whoa  
(Ross Lynch- Break Down The Walls.)

So it's the morning after I told Zach about the whole Josh thing and I am dreading school. We attracted quite a crowd yesterday in the car park. Hopefully there will be some other piece of gossip at school that will have everyone's attention, but I know that since it's me, it won't happen like I hope. I mean I was the new girl so I would get a label. Great, just friggin' great.

I'm now dressed in blue jeans and a graphic tee-shirt with my red converses on and I'm now fed up and bored. Zach said he was gonna take me to school, since my car was still in school, and that the gang was going to meet us there.

I've been up since about 3am ish and I wasn't able to get back to sleep so it is now 8am and I'm falling asleep. I mean can you blame me? I've been up for 5 hours already and now I've got nothing to do except wait.

A knock at the door woke me up from my almost sleeping state. I know who it is so I run to grab my bag and then dash to the front door. I swing it open to reveal Zach leaning against the door frame; he's wearing black jeans and a plain red tee-shirt with some awesome red and black trainers. He smiles up at me once he sees me and moves out the way so I can get out of my house. I close the door behind me and lock it, since mum wasn't at home again. I haven't seen her in the past 2 days. I wasn't surprised or worried at all. She did that all the time.

We both make our way over to Zach's care in silence. There is a bit of tension between us but that soon changes when we get into the car and he breaks the silence.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry." He says to me.

"Thanks, all I can do is hope I guess." I answer.

He changes the subject to nonsense and soon we had arrived at school. I saw my black BMW parked where I left it yesterday. That's when I see the gang; they are all stood next to my car, looking happy and relaxed. But I know I will be asked questions and once they know their mood with change and so will their opinion of me as well, most likely, that's what normally happens. I tense up and this doesn't go un-noticed by Zach. He places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it a bit giving me a sweet smile.

We step out of his car and are met with glances and stares from other students and I feel uncomfortable. I'm not used to this kinda attention and I don't like it. It's not me. I was always the girl in the background. The one that no one noticed. You could say I was a chameleon. But this attention was different. It wasn't the good attention like if you had won an award. This wasn't the attention I got from Josh. This was people who you didn't know and who didn't know you, judging you. I tried to ignore the stares as me and Zach walked over to the gang.

"Hey guys." Zach was the first to speak.

"Hey." They all replied. I just kept quite.

"Hey Cam, anyone gives you any grief or says anything tell one of us and they will be walking around with a limp and a black eye for probably the rest of their life." Nick said, with a smile but I could tell he was being very serious about it.

"Thanks, nice to know you guys care." I say and realise it's the truth. I've never had anyone looking out for me before now and it was a nice feeling.

"Of course we care Cammie, we may have only met yesterday but you are our friend and friends stick by each other no matter what." Macey tells me with a huge smile.

"Thanks." I say again. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Come on guys or we will be late." Liz tells us, scurrying away to the main doors. Bless her. She must really like school.

"Just so you know Cam, you don't have to tell us what yesterday was all about yet if you aren't ready. No pressure." Bex tells me.

"Thanks." I repeat. Was that really all I could say?

We all walked into school and everything was fine.

_*Time Skip. After School. Cammie's House*_

Everyone came back to my house after school that day and it was fun. I finally had friends and a place where I felt like I fit in.

We were talking about Zach's birthday that was coming up soon. Since today was the 3rd April. He was having a massive blow out party since he was turning 18. The girls decided that they were gonna come round to mine and get ready here. Bex was going to do my hair and Macey was going to do my make- up and hair. I was really excited. It was the first party I had been invited to that I wasn't dancing at and for that I was really grateful. I was nervous about it all though, I wasn't good in cramped spaces but everyone said they would help me and that I would be fine and I believed them. Why shouldn't I? They were my friends after all. Once everything was sorted out they all left and I was left alone in an empty house. But for once I didn't feel alone. I had my new friends and that was all that mattered.

All I need to keep telling my self is that; Everything's Fine.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a filter chapter to get you ready for chapter 11 which will have a lot of drama in it so brace yourselves. Ok so guys I got a review on my last chapter, chapter 9, saying it was the worst chapter. Now I thought that was quite harsh. What do u guys think, was it a bad chapter? Anyway on a lighter note. I want to thank everyone one else who review and said they liked the last chapter, good reviews mean a lot. I will take ones with criticism that will help me improve my writing because I know it's not perfect but ones that say that it's the worst chapter are just mean.  
Leave a review about this chapter. Let me know what you think. Get Well Soon to one of my best friends CammieLunaCullen, we didn't even get our test results back today, how annoying is that, love ya, get well soon.  
See ya guys. Peace Out xxx**


	11. Chapter 11- Zach Turns 18- Part 1

Chapter 11- Zach turns 18- Part 1

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud  
(R5- Loud.)

It was the day of Zach's birthday and everyone at school was excited. It was Friday last period so everyone was buzzing to get home and get ready for the party.

I had decided to go to the party a bit early and I was going to give him his present then. I was going to give it to him at his party but then it dawned on me that he would be busy. People would be wanting to talk to him, take pictures with him and dance with him so he said it was alright for me to come early with the girls since they guys were already gonna be there.

The girls were coming over to mine tonight before the party (since I lived next to Zach it seemed like a good idea,) to get ready. They were bringing a lot of different outfits so we could choose. I didn't really have any party wear so Macey said I could borrow some of hers since she had loads.

We were meeting the guys at the party because they were helping Zach set the party up.

Finally the bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff together and ran out of the doors. I walked over to my locker and saw all the girls there already waiting for me. I walked over to them. Put my key into my lock and shoved all of my stuff in there. We were walking towards Maceys car when I heard someone shout my name.

"CAMMIE!" I turn around to find that it was Tina (the school's gossip,) shouting my name. Great what did she want know?

"What do you want Tina? We kinda have to be somewhere." I say already annoyed.

"Touchy, I was only gonna ask if you and Zach were gonna get together tonight?" She asked. It took me longer then it should to process this new information. Me and Zach? What? Did people really think that? I mean, if someone asked me if I found him hot I wouldn't say no. That would be lying. But still, that's not the point. He's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"No he's my best friend. Where the hell did you hear that from?" I ask her even more annoyed then before. If people thought that something was happening between me and Zach I didn't know what I would do at all.

"It's everywhere. Everyone says you two are either secretly dating now or are gonna get together tonight." She tells me simply as if I should know.

"Well we are not. We are just friends. That's it." I tell her bluntly.

"Ok, I was only asking that's all." Tina said walking away flipping her hair.

God was she annoying. She just likes to get under people's skins and it drives me insane. Why did she have to but into everyone's business? I don't care if her mother runs the biggest gossip magazine in the world. She did not need to know about my personal life.

"You took that personal." Bex commented.

"Well she annoyed me." I told them.

"So there is really nothing happening between you and Zach then?" Liz asked.

"No there isn't." I stated.

"But you want there to be. Don't even deny it. It's written all over your face. Only boys can't see it since they can be really dumb sometimes. Kinda like Grant and Bex." Macey said. Was she right? Did I want things to be different between me and Zach? Was I even ready for that? Did he even like me like that? It was all very confusing and I refused to think about it right now.

"Come on or we will never be ready in time for Zach's party. Since I'm giving him his present when we get to mine." I tell them walking towards Macey's car.

(Line Break- Cammie's House)

The ride to mine was funny. Macey put the radio on and R5 came on and we all squealed like little girls and sung along. They played; Loud, Crazy 4 U and Here Come's Forever. It was so fun. We were laughing the whole way to mine.

When we arrived at mine the first question was fired.

"Where's your mum Cammie?" Liz asked looking around.

"Oh she had to work away this week." I say coming up with the best lie I could.

"Oh cool." Was Liz's reply.

We ran up to my room and the girls dumped their things in my room since they were spending the night, it was easier that way and we were meeting the guys tomorrow as well since there was no school, and I grabbed Zach's card and present that was neatly wrapped (it had to be perfect, I hate messy wrapping.)

We all ran back downstairs and out the front door. I was jumping on Zach's front steps after I had knocked waiting for him to open the door. Once he had (finally) opened the door I gave him a massive hug. It caught him off guard and he really fell over but I whispered in his ear, so that only he could hear, "You better not fall Mr. Goode, that wouldn't look very good would it. You wouldn't be able to have your present then."

He managed not to fall and wrapped his hands around my waist (one hand on my waist the other at the bottom of my back, may I just say) while he moved out the way to let the others in. They all looked at him and me with a smug smile plastered on their faces. Zach didn't get why but I did. HE'S JUST A FRIEND! I think.

Once I let go I walked into his front room where everyone had seated. He followed my lead blushing slightly. Weird was all I could think of.

I handed him his card first it was just a plain card with 'Happy 18th Birthday Zach, Love From Cammie xxx' written in it. Everyone was waiting for my gift to Zach. I had told everyone that I had found it really easy and it reminded me of Zach. I handed it to him and waited for him to open it. When he did, the smile on his face was enough to tell me he liked it. I got Zach a surfer's band, it had a metal plack on it and was also made from blue string. On one side of the metal I had engraved 'Happy 18th Birthday Zach' and on the other side I had 'Love From Cammie xxx' engraved. He put it on straight away once he had seen what was engraved. Once he had fashioned it on he came over to me and gave me a huge hug which I returned with a smile on my face.

"Take it you like it?" I say smiling still.

"I love it Cammie. Thanks." He said still smiling himself. Everyone else was smiling as well at us. Like they knew something we didn't. I ignored it and decided to ask the girls later.

We girls then had to say bye and leave because we needed to get ready. I didn't really want to go and there was like 3 hours left until the party. I didn't see how it would take 3 hours to get 4 girls ready but I was about to be shown how.

(Line Break- Back at Cammie's. Getting ready for the party.)

"Guys we look HOT!" Macey tells us once we are all ready. We all have light make- up on. My hair was in loose curls so it fell down just past my shoulders. Bex's hair was straightened the same as Macey's as well. Liz's hair was tied into a side braid and it suited her perfectly. We all had different coloured dresses on but they all looked great on us I must admit.

My dress was the kind of blue that you'd find on some sort of exotic island. Sequins adorned the top of the dress that was separated from the loose tutu type skirt by a band of silver jewels.

Macey's dress was pure white. The short skirt had different layers causing it to flow nicely. There was a criss-cross effect with sequins around the waist followed by two thick sequin straps holding up the bodice.

Bex's dress was strapless and a deep silky purple. The skirt wasn't puffed out like the rest of them but flowed nicely straight down her legs. The bodice part had silver sequins – although there wasn't as many as the others and you could still see the purple underneath. There was the same material ruffled together slightly around her waist separating the skirt from the rest of the dress.

Liz's dress was pale pink – no surprise there! The skirt was basically like a ballerina tutu with pink netting. However the bodice was more fitted and made up of silky material. The very top of the dress had silver sequins on it. It was strapless and complemented Liz's personality brilliantly.

We looked hot. The boys were gonna love us. Wait what did I just say... oh god.

"Hey how come I'm wearing Zach's favourite colour? May I just ask?" I asked the guys but from the sly smiles I got in reply I wasn't going to get an answer and I guess I should have already known the answer. Oh well. These guys were annoying sometimes.

"Never mind." I told them.

We walked down my stairs in our silver heels and made our way over to Zach's place where the party had already started. We walked through the door and just stood shoulder to shoulder. The guys were doing the same. They all turned around and saw us. Their jaws dropped to the floor and it seemed like us girls had done a good job in impressing the boys.

We started to walk towards the boys. The party had only just started.

**A/N: Ok guys. Hope that chapter was good for ya. Just realised that the 'worst chappie' comment was for chapter 5 not 9. But still it wasn't very nice. I wanna say a massive thanks to everyone else who has reviewed. I have 76 reviews, wow, never thought I would get this many. I want to say a massive thanks to the guest, kara, who reviewed; your review put a smile on my face and made me so happy. I also want to say a massive thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and has reviewed. You guys keep me writing, without you guys this story wouldn't be here. Also want to say a massive thanks to my best friend NormyMellark99 who did the descriptions of the dresses cause hers would be better then mine. Ok so I've decided to split this chapter into 2 because it would of been to long, so next chapter is the party. See ya guys. Keep reviewing please they mean a lot. Peace out! xxx**


	12. Chapter 11- Zach Turns 18- Part 2

Chapter 11- Zach's Turns 18- Part 2

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? Ooh  
(R5- Loud.)

"Hey guys. You might want to shut your mouths your going to catch flies." I told the guys as we walked over to them. All the boys did was close their mouths as we walked past them.

I could feel eyes on me so I turned around, so did the girls and surely enough all 4 of the boys eyes were on us. And let's just say their eyes were very far down our backs, very far down. Us girls just found it very funny and just laughed as we made our way inside the house and in the direction of the dance floor.

Us girls danced for a while then we all went in different directions for a bit. Loads of guys tried to flirt with me but it failed. I looked over to the dance floor and saw Grant and Bex dancing together closely. Guess they were dating down. I looked over to where the drinks and food were and saw Macey making out with Nick, I mean I knew they were dating but that's just kinda weird. It was like they thought no one was around. It was kinda gross. I then looked over to the sofa and saw Liz and Jonas sitting close, talking and looking so cute together.

I saw Zach making his way over to me and he smirked. God that smirk was annoying. He held his hand out for me to take so I did and he lead me onto the dance floor. I had to dance VERY close to him since just about everyone decided that they wanted to dance at that moment. He had one hand on my waist and his other hand on my hip. It felt strangely nice.

"Hey you having fun?" He asked me. I could feel his warm breath next to me ear. Which made my throat dry.

"Yeah loads. Its a great party. You?" I asked him, only just managing to get the words out.

"Brilliant now that I can finally dance with you. Nice outfit by the way. Makes you look really hot plus its my favourite colour which is great." He told me with a wink and tightening his hand on my hip. Which sent a shiver down my spine. It was nice.

"Thanks. I like it to, thought you would. So did the girls." I told him.

"How come there are loads of first years taking pictures?" I asked him.

"Oh for the newspaper and for memories as well. Plus some of them just wanted to cause they felt it was an honour to be invited to a Zach Goode party." He told me with a smirk.

"Oh, full of yourself much?" I told him with sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"That's just what they said to me." He said with another smirk.

"Sure." I replied with a smile.

First years were being very annoying. Everywhere Zach went there was a first year with a camera taking picture. That was kinda awkward when we were dancing but it was fun as well. We played very nicely for the camera.

"Hey Cammie can I talk to you in private please?" Zach asked me. Leading me off the dance floor and towards the stairs.

"Are you giving me much of a choice?" I asked him but I wasn't protesting. I found myself going along with him.

"Nope, not really. But your not stopping me so I'm taking that as a good sign." He said. And he's right I wasn't stopping him because strangely I didn't want to. I wanted to go with him for some reason. Was I really starting to have feelings for him? Oh I don't know.

A first year took a picture of us entering his room and that picture would be very misleading. But did I care. At this moment in time no I didn't.

I remembered the warning my dad told me before he left. _'Boy's minds work different to you girls. Never go into a boy's room with no adults in the house if you are not ready.'_

Zach wasn't that kinda guy but still. What if he was. Ok now I'm freaking out. STOP IT CAMMIE! I screamed in my head. Zach wasn't Josh. He wouldn't do that. He said he wanted to talk to me so that's what he was going to do and that was it. Oh but I didn't know how wrong I was. What came next would change a lot of things.

Once we were in his room. I took a look around. It just looked like a normal 18 year old boy's room. Clothes on the floor. Bed not made. Desk full with papers and food wrappers. He really needed a cleaner or a spring clean.

"What did you want to talk to me about." I asked intrigued.

"Not really sure. Just wanted to get away from everyone downstairs. Its a bit crowded downstairs and I just wanted to talk to my best friend." He told me.

See I had nothing to worry about. Why I always insisted to worry was beyond me. I should probably tell Zach about the letter I had received yesterday but I was scared to. I had to take the chance and tell him.

"Zach, I'm really scared to tell you this so you have to keep this between us. Ok?" I told him. He didn't say anything but just nodded, silently telling me to carry on.

"I got a letter yesterday from Josh. It said so really mean and hurtful stuff and also some things I told him which I now regret. He's trying to use it against me. To blackmail me in a way. He wants me to go back to him. Leave you, leave the gang, leave school, leave Roseville and go with him to England. I really don't want to, and I mean I don't think I'm going to but I don't know? Will leaving be the best thing for everything or will it just make things worse..." I said but before I could finish I felt a pair of lips on mine. Zach's. They were sweet and soft and the kiss held so much love and passion that I couldn't pull away.

Zach wrapped his hands around my waist and mine found their way to his neck. My fingers got tangled in his hair and he pushed me up against the wall. I didn't protest but I deepened the kiss. But then I realised what was happening and who I was kissing.

I was kissing my best friend. The guy who helped me break through my shell. The guy who became my first friend. The guy I wasn't sure if I had a crush on or not. But the kiss felt so right, it was hard to pull away but I had to. Once I had finally pulled away. I ran. I did what I did best. I left Zach stood there shocked and I ran out of his room and down the stairs. I went to find the girls and found them all together on the sofa, talking.

"Guys please can we go now?" I asked rushing the words out. I could still feel the tingling on my lips. The butterflies Zach gave me as soon as his lips found mine. The blush on my checks. I really didn't want to break the kiss but I knew I had to. If I hadn't, how far would things have gone? Would they have gone all the way? And I also wasn't sure about my feeling for Zach. But after that kiss I finally realised that I was falling for my best friend. I was falling for Zach Goode.

"Sure what's up?" Macey asked as we made our way to the door.

"Really tired that all and a bit overwhelmed." I answered, not even having to lie at all. I just held back some truth.

"Oh ok." Liz said as we existed the party and made our way to my house.

I was falling for Zach Goode. And for once I didn't mind it at all. But I did realise that I had probably messed it up. Like I always did. But if I explained to Zach he would understand. Right? Hopefully.

**A/N: Hope that was ok for you guys. Not what you expected right? More drama soon I promise. Love writing this story and I loved writing this chapter. But you know what else I love? R5 yes but that wasn't what I was looking for, the answer is your reviews. Please review and make my day. Thanks guys. Peace out! Xxx**


	13. Chapter 12- Best Friends?

Chapter 12- Best Friends?

'Cause I'm falling for you  
And everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby, I'm falling for you

I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
It's me and you against the world  
(You got me falling girl)  
I don't care what people say  
I just love you anyway  
Me and you against the world  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
Falling for you

(R5- Fallin' For You.)

I hadn't told the girls about mine and Zach's kiss. Maybe I should of but I just don't know. I mean I know now that I'm falling for him but have I blown my chance at anything between us? Why did I run? Oh yeah I was scared. Was Zach Goode the guy who broke the hard shell of Cameron Ann Morgan?

I was bored sat in my bed with my thoughts so I ran downstairs to see that the girls still weren't up yet. Not that I expected them to be. So I sat at the island and found that there was a note on a piece of purple paper.

'_Gone back to New York, sorry kid, will see ya again soon though I promise.  
Love Aunt Abby xxx'_

Awwww bless her. I have the best Aunt ever. But if only she was here then I could talk to her about the whole Zach situation. But she wasn't. I realised that I needed to tell the girls so I decided I would do once they were awake.

I was just about to go and wake them up when I thought I heard the letter box. It was early Saturday, it was only 7:00. Yes I'm a weirdo, I went to a party last night didn't get home till about 2:00am ish and I'm now awake at 7:00. Anyway, I went to get the door and it turns out there was post. A envelope addressed to me.

No return addresses not even my address so that means it was hand delivered, weird. I didn't recognise the handwriting and I didn't know why I was getting mail so I was a bit freaked out. I opened the letter anyway and screamed.

Inside was a picture of me and Zach. When we were in his room. I was pressed up against the wall. A picture of the kiss. How? How? Then it clicked. There were first years everywhere taking pictures. One of them must of followed us and taken a picture. But then why send it to me?

I turned the picture over to see if anyone had written anything and they had. It said;

'_It seems like you were having fun at Zach's party, huh Cammie? Did you enjoy that little kiss? I saw how you ran though, doing the thing your best at. Well unless you forgot Cammie, your mine and this little twat isn't going to take you away from me. You can never escape. There is only on way out and neither of us want that to happen to you, now do we?  
Love Josh xx'_

That GIT! HOW DARE HE! He cannot just keep ruining my life whenever he wants it doesn't work that way. I would have thought I would be very upset but not anymore. I'm just pissed off.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs so I guessed the girls heard me scream. Oh great now I had to explain everything. Brilliant(!) Hear the sarcasm there?

"Cammie what's wrong? We heard to scream then nothing. Are you ok?" Liz asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Girls I have to tell you something." I tell them then make my way over to the sofa. They follow then I tell them everything. The dancing with Zach. The talk with Zach. The kiss. The feeling I got during the kiss and after as well. Me running. My past with Josh. The picture. Josh's note. EVERYTHING!

At first they were stunned then I got questions fired at me. Everything from: "Did he seriously make you do that to him and his friends?" to "OMG, YOU GUYS KISSED! DID YOU ENJOY IT? WAS IT NICE? IS HE ANY GOOD?" and yes the last one was Macey. She seemed very happy about the kiss.

"Told you, you guys liked each other and you kissed. OMG that's like so sweet. Can't believe Zach just cut you off like that though but still it was really sweet. And from what you're saying it seemed like you enjoyed it ALOT, may I just say." Macey told us. Great is she a mind reader or something? Strange girl.

"Ok maybe I did but I've messed it up now haven't I. I mean I ran away. I don't think he's even gonna be friends with me again or even speak to me." I tell them tearful.

"Awwww Cammie. Yes he will. If he really likes you he will. Plus you guys are too good friends to let something like this come between you two. Plus it's Zach. Enough said." Liz replied giving me a hug.

"You have to tell him about this though Cammie. He has to know." Bex stated. I knew I had to but what would I say? Oh well we will see.

"Ok. I will. Guys there is breakfast in the kitchen if you want something." I tell them and they all jump up and go over to the kitchen.

Now would be a good time to go and tell Zach. Wish me luck.

I run out of the house and towards Zach's. When I reach his front steps I realise that I'm still in my pyjamas that consist of a vest top and some really short, shorts. Oh well, now was not the time to worry about what I was wearing.

I looked over to my house to see if I could turn back but I saw the girls in the front window watching me. Probably making sure I didn't run. Well they have to right idea.

I walk towards the door and knock. I wait then knock again. I then realised that Grant, Jonas and Nick were staying over at Zach's and they would all sleep in. Great. Just bloody great. Oh well vie knocked now. No turning back.

I wait for what felt like hours but was really just a couple of minutes then the door opens revealing an annoyed Nick. I take it I just woke him.

"What?" He asks clearly annoyed.

"Did I wake you?" I ask with a smile. Since vie known them all, me and Nick have a brother and sister kinda relationship.

"Did you just come over to ask me that?" He said catching on to what I was doing.

"Did you just catch onto what I'm doing here?" I ask smirking. Wait smirking? Great I'm turning into Zach.

"Did you just realise that I realised what you were doing?" He said smiling trying to confuse me while checking me out.

"Do you want to keep looking me up and down?" I ask. It was really good that we could use 'Did' or 'Do' in our little question games. But it was weird that he was checking me out. I mean he's like my brother.

"Did you seriously come over here in short shorts and a vest top and not expect me to check you out?" He asked. I really should of known better.

"Did you just want to open the door with no shirt on?" I asked since it was true and since he was taller than me I was faced with his chest and could see his impressive 6 pack.

"Did you just come to stare?" He asks with a smirk. Did everyone have that smirk?

"Ewwwww. Gross. You're dating Macey and you're like a brother to me. That's gross. Ewww." I reply giving up with our question game.

"Ha, you gave in first. You owe me $5." He says jumping up and down with a smirk.

"Ok maybe I do but since I don't have any money on me can I give it to ya later?" I asked.

"Sure. But don't forget." He says.

"I won't." I answered.

"Ok, so I guess you want to talk to Zach now?" He asked with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Yeah...?" I say but it coming out like a question.

"I know." He says knowingly.

"Know what?" I ask hoping it wasn't the answer I was thinking.

"About you and Zach's kiss. He was really upset that you ran. He thought he did something wrong." He says.

"I'm not talking to you about this. Will you just go and get him for me please." I ask slightly annoyed now.

"Sure, come in though. I don't think you want the girls lip reading your conversation with him." He says pushing the door open to let me in. I do and am hit with a sight. Let's just say that the house hasn't been cleaned yet but it really needs one. Any way to the subject at hand.

Nick leads me into the living room where it's kinda clean so I manage to sit on the couch and wait while Nick goes and gets Zach. Time to figure out what I was going to say.

Shall I start with sorry for running but I really enjoyed the kiss and that he did nothing right, or shall I start with the envelope that was in my hand that held the picture and the note from Josh? Well no more time to think because Zach was making his way down the stairs now. He's half dressed, same as Nick, and looks like he's just woken up, which he probably has.

"Hey." I say suddenly nervous.

"Hey." He answered and made his way to sit next to me on the sofa.

"I'm really really really sorry for running out on you yesterday. I didn't mean to I just got really confused and everything and I wasn't sure of a few things so I panicked and ran. I'm really really really really really sorry." I say rushing my words out.

Zach puts his hands on my knees to help me calm down. I couldn't look him in the eye so I kept my gaze fixed on a spot on the sofa that I had found. But he wanted me to look at him so he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at the emerald eyes that were so beautiful.

"Cammie its fine I shouldn't have acted like that. It was wrong of me. Let's just forget it ok?" Zach asked. I looked for any sign that he was joking but he hides his emotions really well so I could never be able to tell what he was feeling. That was annoying.

"Ok, but I need to show you this." I say giving him the envelope. He opens and gasps when he sees the picture but then he turns it over and his face hardens.

"That guy has a lot of nerve." He says annoyed.

"I know. But I'm not letting him see any weakness. If this was a couple of months ago I would of freaked and gone running back but I'm stronger now and I'm staying in Roseville." I say determined.

"Brilliant. We will get through this. And I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way." He says giving me a hug.

"Thank." I say smiling while returning the hug.

He really was the best friend you could ask for.

**A/N: Hey guys. Ok is just me or are all boys annoying! UURRGGHH! SO ANNOYED! Anyway, what do you think? Will they get together or forget about their feelings and the kiss? I must admit that I enjoyed writing the little exchange between Cammie and Nick it was fun. So guys how's everyone been? Hope everyone still likes the story. Next chapter is Cammie Turn's 18. A lot of questions from the story will be answered in that chapter but not all of them. Can't believe the story's half over already though. Let me know what you thought by that little REVIEW button that wants to be pressed. Come on guys we have passed the 90 reviews mark. Let's try and get 100, please. Thanks guys. Peace Out! Xxx**


	14. Chapter 13- Cammie Turns 18

Chapter 13- Cammie Turns 18.

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

(Taylor Swift- Love Story.)

Ok so it's the day of my birthday and I'm buzzing. Everything that happened with Zach we have put behind us and we have been closer then ever which seems weird to our friends but we don't care. Ok so back to my birthday.

School was normal but Macey and the girls decided to give me a massive balloon and a flashing badge and tiara and they said I had to wear it all day. So I did. I got some funny looks at first but then everyone was saying 'Happy Birthday' to me.

Tonight was gonna be awesome though. It was my party and it was gonna be big. I let Macey plan it and since my Mum wasn't there she planed it BIG. The boys said they would come over and help with the decorations and that's what they did.

At the moment we were all in my living room waiting instructions from Macey, who was tell us what we had to do and when we had to do it by. Everyone was coming at 8pm and its 4pm now. So we had 4 hours to get everything done by plus get ready. Great. This was gonna be easy. I hope.

Grant was in charge of drinks. Nick was in charge of food. Liz was in charge of the living room. Jonas was in charge of the dining room. Bex was in charge of the garden. Macey was in charge of the hallway. Zach and me were in charge of the music.

When everyone had their assigned jobs we all set to work. Nick and Grant disappeared for about half an hour to an hour but came back with their cars packed with drinks and food. Well that's one thing off the list. Everyone did a great job and the house looked so different and I was pumped. Me and Zach had come up with an amazing playlist that I loved and I was so happy.

Now it was time for the guys to go back to Zach's to get ready and for us girls to get ready. We had an hour and a half to do it. We could and we would.

Once the guys had left we all ran up to my room and got into our dresses and matching silver heels.

Bex is dressed in a tight black strapless dress that seems to have little bits of silvery white thread woven into it. The skirt has three layers that alternate from left to right and at the bottom there is a wavy edge that flows nicely down her thigh. Her hair was straightened and her fringe clipped back, and she also wore simple make-up.

Next is Liz. I'm slightly surprised that Liz's dress isn't pink. In fact it's a lemon yellow colour and is a perfect complexion to her skin tone. It has small yellow straps and a thin black belt around the waistline. The skirt flows down more than Bex's dress but in three layers again but to her knee. Her hair is half up and half down and it looks great on her, she is wearing the same make-up as Bex.

Macey's dress is red and really tight. It's made out of sheen material that hugs her curves. It has a halter neck strap covered with silver jewels that continues onto the bodice of her dress and wraps under her chest. Totally Macey is all I can say. Nick was gonna have a field day once he saw her. Her hair was in loose curls and she wore bright red lip-gloss and a paler red for her eye shadow. Her make-up was a little more out there then Bex's and Liz's.

Now mine. But I have to say I like mine the best. Possibly because I bought it? There are two straps adorned with small silver sequin like beads that continue down onto the bodice and completely cover that too. There is then a purple sash splitting the top half from the bottom half. Thin purple material flows down to my knee making me feel like some sort of princess. My hair is in a braid at the front that is pinned behind my ear and the rest of my hair is in curls. I wore a light purple eye shadow and a clear sparkly lip-gloss that I was happy with.

Bex said that I had to make a big entrance so when the door bell went to tell us that someone was ready to party Liz went and answered it. I was told not to come out of my room till the boys came. The girls shared a secret smile that I just couldn't place but it seemed like they were up to something and I did kinda have an idea what it was about but I wasn't sure.

At about 8:15pm I was called downstairs. As soon I started walking down my stairs everyone's eyes was on me. As I was walking I Want You Bad by, my fave band, R5 came on I really had to stop myself before I started singing along to it. My dress flowed with every step I took. I saw everyone there. Even people I didn't know. But the people I did care about I saw at the bottom of the stairs facing me. I could see the girls smiling sweetly like they hadn't done anything wrong. I saw Grant, Nick and Jonas gaping at me. But the person I wanted to see the most was looking me up and down and smirking. Yep you heard that right Zach Goode was checking me out in front of everyone at my party but I didn't care one bit. I smirked back so he knew I had caught him but his smirk just increased but he didn't stop checking me out. I rolled my eyes as I got to the bottom step and I walked over to the dance floor.

The girls joined me and we started dancing along to Fallin' For You, again by R5 don't judge I love them. We were having so much fun and just having a great time. We were dancing and acting like we were about 5 but it was fun so we carried on.

I started to get really thirsty so I told the guys I was gonna go and get a drink and they just smiled at each other. Ok these secret smiles were annoying me.

I walked into the kitchen I got myself a drink. I was about to head back to find the girls when a hand was on my waist and was guiding me outside of my house to the back garden where no one was at the moment. I was surprised and a little scared but once I turned around I calmed down because it was only Zach.

"Hey Cammie. I never got the chance to tell you that you look beautiful." He says with a smile.

"Awwww, thanks Zach. But I kinda gathered that when I walked down the stairs and you were checking me out. In front of everyone, may I just add." I said laughing through my sentence.

"Well I really couldn't help it. You looked stunning." He says with his smirk. Normally that would annoying sort of, but today it didn't it was cute.

"Awwww thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." I tell him stealing his smirk.

"I see someone's stolen my smirk." He says laughing.

"Whatever." I answer. I had completely forgotten that he had pulled me out here for no reason. Well I was going to find that reason out.

"Zach why did you bring me out here?" I ask him walking to the bench that was at the left hand side of my huge garden.

"I wanted to talk to you." He says now not looking at me.

"About...?" I ask not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"About what happened at my birthday party." He tells me still not able to look at me.

"Oh, I thought we had talked about that though? And why now?" I ask confused.

"Yeah well I didn't like the conclusion we came to." He says getting all serious. I realise what he was say and I also realise that I didn't like it either. We decided to forget the kiss ever happened. But I didn't want to forget about it. I wanted to relive that kiss and more...

I'm interrupted in my thoughts by a pair of soft familiar lips on mine. I kissed Zach back and he pulled me closer to me and onto his lap. The kiss became more urgent. We both got caught up in the kiss and we didn't realise that Love Story by Taylor Swift was playing inside. It was now our song. I smiled in the kiss and I felt him smile back as well.

I was the first to pull away because I needed to breath, you know like very other human being needed to, and I was still smiling like a madman. Zach was as well. I couldn't say anything so I left it to Zach to speech first. And he did.

"Wow, that was... Wow." Was all he could say.

"Yeah." I answer still in Zach's lap. His hands had gone around my waist and mine were around his neck.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Zach asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, yes, yes, YES!" I say all excited and giddy. I was like a little kid at Christmas. I was over the moon when he asked me and I wanted him to know.

"Really?" He asks smirking.

"Of course dumb ass." I say smiling and kissing him again.

"Alright. Good, wanna go and dance with me?" He asks smirking again.

"Yeah." I say getting off his lap and walking towards my back door again. He gets up after me and walks to my side sliding his hand around my waist. It feels nice having his hands on me. It feels right.

We walked into the house to the smiles of Macey, Bex, Liz, Nick, Grant and Jonas. We all looked at each other and smiled. The girls ran and hugged us and the guys did their guy hug thing. After all the hugs and the 'congrats' me and Zach made our way over to the dance floor where Cali Girls by R5 was playing. We danced for what felt like forever and had such a good time. Every time a slow song came on Zach would pull me close to him and we would dance. It was nice and sweet and I loved every minute of it and I could tell he did as well. This was the best night I have ever had and I really don't think anything could top it at all.

Best birthday ever. A good way to turn 18 eh?

**A/N: So guys what do you think about the whole Zach and Cammie thing? I loved writing it was so fun. The dress descriptions were again done by my best friend NormyMellark99 and I am very grateful for her (check out her Hunger Games story, its amazing). Next chapter is gonna be drama, some characters are gonna reappear and you will learn more about Cammie's past, not a lot but some, cant wait for you guys to read it, but first I have to write it. No idea when its gonna be up though. I'm a bit busy at the moment but hopefully it wouldn't be very long. Also I recommend R5 to everyone. Listen to them then let me know what you think. You can also let me know what you think about this chapter by a review. Thanks guys. I will update soon but like I said I'm quite busy at the moment. See ya guys gonna go and listen to any R5 song I can find. Peace out! Xxx**


	15. Chapter 14- Take That

Chapter 14- Take That.

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

(Taylor Swift- I Knew You Were Trouble.)

Ok so it's been a few days not since my party and me and Zach are going stronger then ever.

After the party, we spent all weekend together and going out with the gang and having such a good time. I'm so glad I'm here plus I'm so glad that I have Zach. I know this is where I belong and I no longer believe I have to run from anything.

Its Monday and its school. I wake up and find Zach asleep on the floor next to the sofa in my room. He must have fallen off. I smile as I remembered last night. We talked, watched movies and had loads of fun. I find my pyjama bottoms on the floor near my door and put them on. I creep out of the room making sure to not wake him up.

I get half way down the stairs when I hear a loud bang and a clutter of something. I was sure my mum wasn't home so I grabbed the baseball bat that was located next the staircase. Holding the bat tight in my hand I made my way towards the sound (which Zach would not approve of) and saw that there was someone stood in my kitchen. It was a man about mid 40's and he was making himself breakfast. Who the heck was he and what was he doing in the house?

Just as I was thinking this I heard someone coming down the stairs and I turned around to see Zach coming down the stairs fully dressed and looking very confused, well I would if I was him, his girlfriend was stood at her kitchen door holding a bat in her pj's. I shock my head silently telling him not to say anything and I moved into the kitchen.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I say confidently.

"Well, at the moment I'm not sure why I'm here but I do remember someone called Rachel Morgan, she looks a lot like you. I came home with her last night." This random guy tells me.

"What do you mean that my mum brought you here?" I asked him mortified that my mother would do this. I know what she's like but this is going one step too far.

"Well I didn't know she was your mum but if your mums Rachel Morgan then yeah she did." He tells me. As soon as he says this I hear someone else coming down the stairs.

I see my mum dressed in a black suit with a smile on her face. She walks straight past me up to the random guy, that I still didn't know the name of, and gives him a kiss on the check. As she turns around she finally saw me and I couldn't keep my anger in, seeing this Zach came towards me and took the baseball bat out of my hand but doesn't stop me.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I shout at her. She looks at me with disbelief like I'm the one who's in the wrong here, when I'm not!

"What are you talking about darling?" She asks putting on her fake smile that I know to well.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about. How could you bring some random guy into this house without letting me know? Oh wait you never tell me anything any more do you? Not where you are. When you are coming back. Who you are seeing. What you are doing. But you did promise me that you would never bring someone back without letting me know so this is a low move even for you!" I scream at her, not caring that my boyfriend was in the room. I needed to get this out and I knew he would be there for me after this.

"You never seem to care anymore what I do and we all break promises Cammie, you should know and this isn't some random guy either, you know him. Well you know his son. You dated him for a while then you ran away so I had to move to find you again." She answered not even looking me in the eye. She couldn't be talking about who I thought she was talking about could she? She wouldn't do that to me. She knew what went down with me and Josh so how could she sleep with his dad? Knowing that his son made her daughter dance around in little pieces of underwear in front of him and his friends. Then I remember something. Josh made me dance for him and some older guy who looked kind of like him, I just thought it was his brother or a coincident but no, it was his dad. That bastard.

"You ass hole!" I scream at the man standing before me. He had moved to stand in front of my mother and he was looking me up and down in a way that made me cringe. I felt Zach's hand on my wrist pulling me closer to him. I went willingly.

"Take it you remember now Cammie? You did put on a really good show. Best by far. After you left Josh was a mess. Started sleeping around." Josh's dad told me. Ha. He was always sleeping around, even when we were together.

Before I could say anything, Zach had moved from behind me and was punching Josh's dad in the face so hard he stumbled backwards. My mother ran out of the back door. See she's just like I used to be. Would run rather then be the bigger person and stay.

Josh's dad looked like he really wanted to punch Zach back but decided against it and just walked out following my mother out of the back door.

At first Zach didn't say anything and for that I was thankful. He walked towards me and wraps his arms around me while I silently brake down in his arms. With him I feel safer then I have done in such a while. I have no idea how long we stand there but when I finally collect myself its him that speaks first.

"I know you probably don't want to tell me it all at the moment but I do have to know some details. Why didn't you tell me that you and Josh dated? Or that his dad witnessed what Josh made you do. Or what your relationship with your mum is cause yours seems worse then mine. I need to know this Cam. I need you to trust me. I'm not going anywhere, but I need you to trust me. Please can you do that?" He asks. I know he's right. I do trust him and he deserves to know.

"I didn't tell you that I dated Josh because I didn't want to bring it up. I didn't say anything about his Dad because there has been so many different guys I can't remember their names, god that made me seem like a proper slut. My relationship with my mum has been terrible since my dad went missing. She just seemed to let herself go. She would come home at god knows what time, drunk and not really caring about me. So I gave up on her and anyone else really. That's why I have trust issues, but I trust you, I really do and I trust all of our group and I'm really sorry if it doesn't seem like that but I do trust you Zach. I trust you the most." I say my eyes filling with tears again but I push them back. Not wanting to cry again.

Zach doesn't say anything; instead he places his lips on mine softly. I wanted more though so I deepened the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck and playing the hair at the back of his head. His hands go to my lower back and pull me closer to him if that is even possible. I never wanted this to end but we both needed this thing called air, so we had to pull away. Zach rests his forehead on mine and smiles down at me.

"I'm really glad you trust me Cam." He says smiling down at me. I return the smile, grab his hand and head upstairs. We did have school.

Me and Zach got to school, hand in hand. I felt arms around my waist spinning me around.

* * *

"HEY CAMMIE!" Nick shouted while spinning me around. I know he's strange.

"Hey Nick, I'm only here you don't need to shout and stop spinning me around I'm going to be sick." I say already feeling sick. He puts me down and I stumble a bit since I'm so dizzy. I feel Zach's arms around me steadying me.

"Sorry there Cam. Just a bit excited that's all." He tells me grinning.

"And why is that? Its school." I say confused. Everyone else looks at me as if I'm stupid.

"This is the day we finally get to beat up Josh." Grant tells me. I'm even more confused now.

"Well, the guys know some of the stuff that happened since they did need some kind of explanation and then we found out that he is coming back to school today for some unknown reason. So we decided we would show him a lesson. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Zach told me grinning like a madman. I didn't know whether I wanted them to do this. I knew what Josh was capable of and I didn't want any of these guys getting hurt because of me.

Before I could say anything though a loud car came into the parking lot. I noticed it straight away. He really hasn't changed. He is still as loud as ever. The music was pounding and brought back to many memories; it was the same music he always played.

"Bringing back good memories Cam?" He asks getting out the car. I noticed that he wasn't the only one in the car. 3 others got out the car as well. I recognised at once that they were the same guys that were always at Josh's apartment. Always there when I was.

"Of course the song isn't bringing back good memories you ass." I say moving towards him but I am stopped my Nick putting his arm out and not letting me move any further. I was angry but glad he did. If he didn't I don't know what I would of done.

"Awwww, poor Cammie. Well let's just say they bring back good memories for me." He answered with a smirk. Before I could say or do anything Zach was walking past me and right to Josh. Josh didn't have enough time to react before Zach had punched him in the stomach which resulted in him doubling over in pain. Nick joined Zach with punching Josh in the mouth causing him to spit blood everywhere on the floor. All of the people Josh was with couldn't do anything since they were to dumbstruck to do anything. So where all of us. Grant joined and kicked Josh in the legs which caused him to cry a pain in agony. Jonas was the last one to join in and he did the final blow. Kicking Josh in the place no guy ever wants to be hit.

"Now if you ever come near Cammie ever again. Any of you. You will have us to deal with. Got it?" Zach said his jaw clenched. I could see how angry it was, and I know I shouldn't be thinking this but it makes him look really hot.

They all walked back into the car without another word and drove away. I gave Nick, Grant and Jonas a hug and telling them each "Thanks for that." I got to Zach and a smile spread across my face. I gave him a huge hug and a sweet kiss. I was feeling so happy now.

"Really that's all I get?" Zach whispers to me while snaking his arm around my waist.

"After school." Was all I could say with his smirk on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know you probably hate me for leaving you this long without a chapter and I'm really sorry. But things have been a bit hectic at the moment. With school, revision, tests, I've had a lot on my mind and a lot on my plate. I will try and not leave you that long again. I am also working on a Harry Potter story but I don't think I will post it until I have finished this one because I know I will leave this story if I do. Again I'm really sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Also to my friend CammieLunaCullen, get your amazing story idea written! Also to NormyMellark99, loved your last chapter even though it wouldn't let me review. And to GinnyBexHale, you need to write a story, please. Love you guys! Peace out! Xxx**


	16. Chapter 15- Night Out

Chapter 15- Night Out.

When life gets this rough  
Don't need to be so tough  
This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress

(Megan and Liz- Princess Charming.)

Me and the girls decided that we needed a break from our weird lives so we are having a girl's night out without the guys. They weren't very happy about it but then they came around after a while of pestering and promising that if there was trouble we would leave and call them. Urgh they were so annoying sometimes.

We were on our way to the first club when Macey asked: "So Cammie have you and Zach done the dirty deed?"

Everyone started bursting out laughing while I was sat there blushing the same shade as a tomato. I mean we haven't yet but I mean this was just embarrassing.

"No we haven't, no matter what people at school have said," I tell them trying to get my blush to go away.

"Really I thought you would of. Me and Nick have," She tells us without hesitation. Ewwwwww gross he was like my brother.

"Gross Mace. I really didn't need to know that. Way to much information there," I tell her shuddering. I was totally grossed out and we hadn't even gotten to the club yet.

"Seriously Mace, did we need to know?" Bex asks covering her eyes with her hands. Good job Liz was driving. She kept quiet and for that I'm glad.

"Sorry guys." Macey says laughing.

* * *

When we finally got to the club we were in fits of laughter, we really were strange girls. The atmosphere in the club was amazing, there was people dancing everywhere and just sitting and talking and drinking. I knew I wouldn't be drinking anything from here so I came prepared with bottles of water in my bag for all of us.

The first thing we did was go straight to the dance floor, there were stupid songs that we just messed to and then there were some songs that we really danced to. At one point we had most of the clubs eyes on us but that didn't stop us. We just carried on dancing and having fun.

At one point we got really tired so we went to sit down when some random guys came over you us.

"Hey, hot stuff. Wanna dance?" One of the guys asks me.

"Sorry I'm taken." I answer turning towards Bex and trying to get into a conversation with her.

"Awwww, come on. Just one dance." He pesters its clear that he is drunk and I really just want to enjoy my night with the girls without some random drunk trying to hit on me and failing.

I turn away again and get my phone out sending a quick text to Zach.

_**Zach some random guys hitting on him and its creeping me out, can you come and get me please. Love Cam xx**_

I get a reply within seconds of me sending the message.

_**Sure Cam, I'm on my way. Wait for me outside of the club alright; I will be there in less then 5 minutes. Love Zach xx**_

Awwww he really is the best boyfriend ever.

"Girls, I'm going home. Zach's on his way now to come and get me. Sorry but this guys creeping me out and its gonna effect me all night and I don't want to ruin your night so I will see ya later." I tell them giving them all hugs and then walking outside of the club.

By the time I am outside of the club I see Zach's car. I run over to the passenger side door, open it and get in.

"Thanks loads Zach." I tell him putting my seatbelt on and turning towards him.

"Don't mention it Cam. Anything for you, you should know that by now." He tells me smiling.

I didn't know how to answer that so I didn't, instead I leaned over and placed my lips on his and getting them butterflies I always get when we kiss. Every time it feels like the first.

Once we break away for air we both just sat there for a moment with stupid smiles plastered on our faces. He turns back to the wheel and drives us back to mine; no one was home so I invite him in.

He sits on my couch and lounges and takes us the whole couch. I laugh while trying to get him to move but he just wont move.

"Zach come on move. I want to sit down. My shoes have killed my feet. Please," I pled but he still wouldn't budge but he was wearing that infamous Zach smirk.

"Awwww come on Zach. If you don't move I will sit on you!" I say finally getting annoyed now but again no movement so I did as I said and sat on his stomach. This creates a reaction from him and it was the one I expected. Lust. I could see exactly what I was doing to him. I mean come on we are both 18 and we both have hormones.

I swing one of my legs over Zach so I am now straddling him. He moves his position from laying down to sitting up so I was now sitting on his lap still straddling him. He still has that stupid smirk on his face that made me shiver. Oh god. No, no, no!

"Comfy?" Zach asks me still smirking.

"Very, what bout you. Don't mind me sitting here do you?" I ask stealing his smirk.

"No I really don't mind." He says leaning forward to kiss me stopping any other chance of conversation.

I kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck and lacing my fingers in his hair. I hear him groan and I smile into the kiss, knowing what I was doing to him.

He picks me up and carries me up my stairs and into my room where... Well I think you can guess what happens next without me telling you.

* * *

"Someone got laid last night." Was the first thing that Nick said to me when I saw him at the park with everyone else.

"What do you mean?" I ask acting dumb while sitting on Zach's lap while he wraps his hands around my waist.

"SERIOUSLY CAMMIE AND YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL US!?" Macey yells.

"Sorry Mace. But that wasn't my first priority this morning alright." I tell her smirking.

"Nice one dude." Grant say giving Zach a high- five. Seriously is this how boys react. Nick does the same while the girls give me bone crushing hugs which was kind of hard since I was still sat on Zach's lap.

Oh dear my friends were strange.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. How was that? I've decided that there is only going to be one more chapter left then the thank yous. I did have a plan to make this fanfiction longer then it is turning out to be but the other chapters were just filter and didn't really mean much to the story so I've decided to take them out. I will have a new Harry Potter story up once I've finished this one so I hope some of you guys check it out once its up. Make my day and leave me a review. Peace out! Xxx**


	17. Chapter 16- Finally Peace

Chapter 16- Finally peace.

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

(Auburn- Perfect Two.)

Finally things were getting back to normal. Or kind of normal with me. I had the best friends ever, an amazing boyfriend and nothing to worry about.

"Hey Cam, you ready for today?" Nick asked giving me a hug.

You see today is my court date. Ok I know that may seem weird but let me explain.

Once thing calmed down I found out that Josh had been caught as in he's in jail and it's his court case I'm going to. The police found out what he was doing, basically a prostitution ring, and since most of the girls were underage he's looking at 10-20 years in prison. **(A/N: Sorry if that's not accurate. I just kinda guessed.) **It turns out that one of his own girls ratted him out so he's really not happy. I have to testify against him because of my connection to him and say everything and I mean everything that happened while I was with him. So that means taking his dad down as well. Mum won't be happy but oh well, I've got bigger things to worry about.

"Yeah. I guess so. I haven't really got a choice. Have I? I want him locked up now!" I tell him returning the hug.

I walk over to Zach and wrap my arms around him and he pulls me closer to him kissing my head. I felt safer in his arms and I'm so glad all of my friends and him can come into the court room with me.

It's been a week since I was in court and everything has been going really well. Well that was up until my Mum showed up again out of the blue.

It was Saturday and I was thankfully not at school. Zach was at some practise for some random sport, I don't know I didn't really listen when he told me so I'm home alone when I hear a knock at the door. I had no clue who it would be so I just went and opened the door but the sight I got was no I didn't want to see.

"Hello darling," Said the voice that I hated so much and the voice that I never wanted to hear again.

"What do you want now?" I ask annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" She says.

"I don't really care, so I'm going to repeat my earlier question: what do you want now?" I asked even more annoyed.

"I just heard what happened with Josh and I wanted to check to see if you were doing ok." She says. I'm shocked it seems like she actually cares.

"Yeah I'm doing fine. Zach's been helping me a lot and I'm just glad Josh is behind bars." I tell her.

"Alright darling. That's all I came to say so bye." She says walking away.

I shut the door stunned. It seemed like she actually cared about me. Maybe I should do what Zach said. Maybe I should do counselling with my mum to figure out what went wrong between us.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Zach walked through the door. I was fast asleep on the couch so I didn't hear him come in. All I could hear was someone faintly calling my name and shaking me awake.

"Cammie, Cammie. Come on Cam wake up." Zach says shaking me awake.

I wake up and see Zach smiling down at me.

"Hey!" I say jumping off the couch and into his arms. I hug him tight and pull away but not all the way. His arms are still around my waist and mine are still around his neck.

"Hey, someone's happy." He says grinning.

"I am now." I tell him ginning myself.

"Awwww, did you miss me?" He asks with his cocky smirk. He knows my answer but wants to hear me say it.

"Course I did you dummy." I say smacking him in the chest. He pretends to be hurt then sits down on the couch.

I sit down next to him and nest into his side. Should I tell him about what I've decided or not? I decide to tell him.

"Zach. Can I tell you something?" I ask him looking up to him.

"Yeah sure anything." He tells me.

"Well I've decided to do what you said about my mum. The counselling sessions. And I've done some research about it and I've found a place that would help and I think it would be really good for me and my mum." I tell him smiling.

"Cammie that's brilliant! What made you change your mind? You were so set on not doing anything, what changed?" He asked hugging me.

"My mum came round today and she seemed like she cared and I guess I realised that I wanted things to go back to the way they were before my dad went missing." I say not letting go of the hug.

"Cam, that's brilliant. I'm so proud of you for making this choice. I really think it will help." Zach tells me laughing.

"Ha thanks." I say while smiling and resting further into his side. We just sat there in silence for a while without talking because we both knew words weren't needed we just needed each other and that was all.

* * *

***Time skip to the age of 20 so about 2 years***

"Hey Zach I'm home!" I shout while walking through the door of our house.

About 1 year ago Zach asked me if I wanted to move in with him so we both bought and house and now it's just me and him. And all of our friends live close by as well so that's really good.

"Hey babe. How did it go?" Zach says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"It went really well. This time we were talking about the stuff I went through with Josh and it felt really good to get everything of my chest and to find out what my mum was going through during the time as well." I tell him.

Me and my mum have been going to these counselling sessions since I was about 19 and it's been going really good. It's helping us so much and we are finally getting back on track with our relationship. It's good.

"Brilliant." Zach says smiling.

* * *

***2 hours later at the beach with a picnic.***

Zach insisted that we go for a picnic at the beach and I was confused as to why, but I went along with it anyway.

"Cammie. I want to tell you something." Zach says walking in front of me and removing his hand from mine as we were walking down the beach.

"Sure Zach, anything." I answer slightly worried. He was becoming nervous and it was strange. Zach was never nervous.

Zach gets down on one knee and takes out a little black box from his pocket and opens it. I gasp in surprise. He isn't doing what I think he's doing is he?

"Cammie, I've wanted to do this for sometime now and I've had this ring for a long time as well, but I've just never found the right moment to ask. Well I've decided that now is the best time. Cammie I love you more then anything in the world and I think that even with everything we have been through I still couldn't love you any less. To me you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world and I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you so will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?" He asks and at first I couldn't say anything. I was so shocked and happy it was unreal.

"YES! YES! YES!" I shout while he puts the ring on my finger and I throw my arms around his neck and give him the biggest hug possible. We pull away to only be brought together again but this time it's a kiss. And the best kiss so far.

* * *

***1 year later***

I can't believe that I've just married Zach. Wow! I'm so happy. It's been the best day of my life and to make it even better my mum was there as well. It was amazing. Right now me and Zach are sat in our room and I'm still in my dress with his jacket on.

"Can you believe we are married? Married now! Wow!" I say not being able to take the grin off my face.

"I know. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect then now." He says coming to where I was sat and giving me a kiss.

I couldn't be happier. I felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world.

Boy was he wrong though. Our next best moment came when we were both 25.

* * *

***4 Years Later. Age 25***

"Zach I'm pregnant." I tell him not being able to believe it myself. We were going to have a child. Me and Zach were going to be parents.

"Seriously Cam?" He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Seriously!" I say jumping up and down.

Zach runs over to me and lifts me up and spinning around. I just can't believe it. Wow!

* * *

***2 Years Later. Age 27***

Me and Zach were sat in the garden with our 2 year old daughter, Lexi with all of our friends, their kids and mine and Zach's mum's, just enjoying life really. Everything between me and my mum has been resolved and we are stronger then ever now and I'm just so happy. I've realised something as well during my time with these people surrounding me. Not everyone is perfect but that's not a bad thing. But want to know the best thing.

I'm telling Zach something tonight...

I'm pregnant again

* * *

**A/N: There you have it guys. Can't believe this is my last chapter of Not Everyone Is Perfect. I really hope you enjoyed it and the whole story. I had so much fun writing it, at sometimes it was stressful but at other times it was fun. I loved reading everyone's reviews and I hope that you will all read my new story once I put it up. It's a Harry Potter one. Also I wanna say a massive thanks to my best friends: NormyMellark99, CammieLunaCullen and GinnyBexHale.**

**Peace Out Guys! Xxx **


	18. Thanks!

I want to use this last chapter to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite my story. It really means a lot to me and it but a smile on my face. So again thanks.

People who favourite my story:

EmoEmily4Ever1213

EnjoySparkle6434

GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS

Georgiaa13

HGmad

Nikki and Belle

NormyMellark99

Read To Live Live To Read

RileyGoode

Shae-Lyn-Goode-Somerhalder

Spottedmask12

Teckanimal

TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHatesMJ

VPAvaLuna

Weightless51113

Zammie88

abc11111

iamastar

mnash123

zammielover16

People who followed my story

10-17-12

BadassBookworm49 (Awesome Name)

Bookluver132

ButteryHighlights

CRAZYLADIE

CatieBug14

DayDreamer1018

DncLady101

EmoEmily4Ever1213

GG-at-Heart

GallagherGirl33

GallagherGirlXOX

GallagherGirls13BYE1DTS

Georgiaa13

Hgmad

IamMe03

Jackie192001

Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover

Juliette-Tiggy

LaDyHeRoNdAlE-81

.Love

Lynda12

Misschampcc

NicoleGoode

Nikki and Belle

NormyMellark99

Photogirl5

Read To Live Live To Read

RileyGoode

Rosey 3425

Shae-Lyn-Goode-Somerhalder

SlimSwiftHZ

Spottedmask12

Tauntingly Haunted

TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHatesMJ

TheChameleonForever

TheGirlWhoWritesBooks

The Goode Chameleon

VampireBones

Weightless51113

XnarnyookX

XxCandyygirlxX

Yousei1998

Zach' .Girl

Zach-Goode'

abc11111

Alilrose

bookworm121197

Elementofsurpriseboo

iLoveLindor0108

Iamastar

Inspireyourimagination

jazzworkman16

laneygirl98

Latenightowl

mchammer4

mememe12

misticangel101

mnash123

onanita14

Shaziestyle

sugar-spice00

the monkey of bananas

Wisegirlathena

x suck my blood x luv ya x

zammielover16

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed:

I want to say a massive thanks to my best friends:

NormyMellark99

CammieLunaCullen

GinnyBexHale

If I didn't have you guys nagging me where would this story be? Haha, thanks guys. Love ya guys xxx

I want everyone else to know that I am adding a new story. A Harry Potter story, called The Girl No One Knew. I hope I see some of you guys reviewing that one when I put it up. Also if anyone has any ideas for another Gallagher Girls story then just PM me your ideas and I will try and write it.

Thanks again.

Peace Out! Xxx


End file.
